SAO: Head-Canon's
by Bisha-Bisha
Summary: Head-Canon's/Imagines/One-Shots of Sword Art Online's Kirito, Asuna and Co,. Expect Fluff/Smut/Lemon types.
1. Chapter 1 - Re-Acquainted

**I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!**

 **KIRITO'S POV**

I woke up to the bright light passing through my bedroom window, I didn't get much sleep last night due to final preparations for the start of summer. I had to make all my assignments ahead so that when the school year ends, I don't have to worry about late submissions so that I'd be able to enjoy the summer heat. Asuna and I agreed that we do it now than later, I even had help from her and Yui to make things easier and faster. Life has been treating us well, it's been almost 5 months since the SAO and ALO incident and now we're finally going to make up for the lost time we had with our education, family and friends but what makes this time even greater is that I have someone close to me, very close to my heart to spend it with. I sometimes think as to what Asuna said back in SAO that she feels somewhat happy that SAO happened. We met there and even if the time we had there was short, we knew that what we were feeling was and is not going to fade, in my heart I know that's true.

I got up and stretched as far as I could to shake the remaining drowsiness from last night's all-nighter then I remembered.

"What time is it?" I muttered. I got up to check my phone on my headboard to check the time. It read,

"9:15 AM"

"I have a date with Asuna today!" I ran outside my room, got into the shower and dressed as fast as I could. I went downstairs to catch a quick breakfast only to be greeted by my teasing mother, Midori.

"Good morning Kazuto! In a hurry eh?" Mom said as she chuckled at my sudden urge to get ready in a hurry.

"Um…yeah! I have a date with Asuna today." I said blushing.

"You two on a date the moment school ends?" Mom said as she gave me a knowing smirk.

"It's…it's not like that at all. We're just going to the mall or maybe watch a movie." I quickly replied. Making sure she doesn't say anything more embarrassing to make me my face redder.

"No need to be defensive Kazuto." Mom said as she laughed at my evident tomato shaded face. "Take care and be careful okay?" she added.

"I will! Thanks mom! Be back home not later than 10." I said as I opened the door ready to meet my girlfriend and spend some quality time with her.

 **ASUNA'S POV**

I got up so early to get ready, Kiri…Kazuto and I will have a date today and we don't have to worry about assignments or classes because thank goodness it's finally summer. We weren't able to spend a lot of time due to exams and other programs the school had us partake in so that they'd be able to monitor us and how we engage with everyone else due the SAO incident, the school sometimes treats us like mental hospital patients but we don't mind because we know they're just making sure we get the rehabilitation and the education we need at the same time. I was having a hard time on what to wear. I wanted to surprise him by wearing a sundress but I know he'll be using his motorbike today so I ended up choosing a pants and blouse kind of attire.

As I searched for a blouse, I heard my phone beep. I reached for it and unlocked the code only Kirito and I know. He would sometimes borrow my phone making up excuses like, "I want to check updates or games." But I know he just borrows it to check my messages or my social media apps due to him forgetting to "clear apps" on my phone the other time he borrowed it. Not that he doesn't trust me, he just gets really irritated, not jealous because he says that he trusts me but irritated because I don't tell the boys who reach out to me that I'm taken. I told him that it's better to ignore the messages than to give them hope, even if it's false hope. I smiled at the thought that he gets protective of me a lot. We've been through so much especially the Sugou incident. Kirito won't stop blaming himself for what Sugou did to me but as time passed he slowly started accepting the fact the nothing can change what has happened and that what he can do now is enjoy the time we have and be grateful that we have our lives back in the real world. I smiled at the text and can't help but follow a giggle.

"I'm on my way. I'm using the bike so make sure to wear pants! Love you!" I chuckled and typed a quick reply. I know he won't be able to read it but I just can't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Yes, I'm wearing pants but I really wanted to surprise you with a sundress but oh well. Love you more! See ya!" I hit send and waited for my hero to arrive.

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

Kirito arrived at the Yuuki Residence and hid as far as he can as possible, trying to avoid glances from Asuna's mother, Kyouko. Asuna's mother never really liked the idea of Asuna dating Kazuto. In fact, she wished Sugou to marry her but we all know how that went. She would make Asuna go on dates with suitors she doesn't approve of, why would she? She has Kazuto in her heart and Kazuto only. She would fight and fight until he mother gives up. Kirito pulls out his phone and sees Asuna's reply to him. He can't help but chuckle at his cute girlfriend. He maybe younger than her but she's a kid at heart. Always happy and making him happy, making him want to protect her from anyone trying to take her away from him. He smiled again and replied.

"I'm outside your house. Make sure to tell your mom and dad that you're going out okay? I don't want to drop you off with them waiting to kick me to the curb! Hehe!" he hit send and waited for her to come out.

Asuna came out smiling so wide that her mouth started to feel bad. She went up behind him and hugged him from behind which only made Kirito jump from the sudden touch. Their hands touched and their bodies' envelope each other as they stayed like that for a while. They had to get going eventually as Asuna sighed, she said.

"You don't have to treat me like a child you know, I'm Lightning Flash Asuna-sama! Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath!" she puffed at him making him chuckle at her cuteness.

"Out here you're not lady." He replied with a grin.

"Neh Kirito-kun! You don't have to be so mean. I'm wearing pants and I said bye to my parents and I also have extra money. You don't have to baby me." She said again as she let him go to grab the helmet at the back of the motorbike.

"I can do what I want to do babe. Especially when it comes to your safety, I'll do anything." He replied as he grabbed her hands and put them on his own. Asuna looked him straight in the eyes, not saying anything. They just looked at each other already knowing what the other will say and just understand. Kirito grabs her by the waist and nuzzles his head on her shoulder. Relieving himself of the anxiety by her sweet vanilla scent. She was his rock, his strength and his reason to live. Losing her again will kill him.

"Kirito-kun, I love you more than anyone, I love you and Yui. You won't lose us. That I promise you." Asuna hugged him as tight as she could, not wanting to let go. He lifted his head from her shoulder and placed his lips on her soft pink lips. The kiss was soft yet it conveyed a message only they can understand. A message that need not explaining but rather a message that can only be understood by the right recipient. They parted and touched foreheads.

"We really need to get going!" Asuna chuckled

"Yeah, what a show we put out here!" Kirito replied as he handed her the helmet as she got up to ride at the back. She held onto him snuggly.

"You ready there?" Kirito asked.

"Always!" Asuna replied as he started the engine and they went off to start their day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Two's a Thrill

**ASUNA'S POV**

We arrived at the mall entrance just before noon, we still have to grab lunch and shop after. As I got off the bike, I took the helmet off and tucked my hair in place. I turned around to hear Kirito saying,

"I'll find a near parking area, go ahead. Text me where you are okay? Wait for me Asuna-tan." Smirking as he winked.

"Asuna-tan? What is he? Did he just give me another new nickname?" I smiled, I kind of liked it though. It had a cute tone to it.

I shaked my head and turned to face the mall entrance. I opened my bag for the check up and started strolling through the mall. One shop caught my eye as it was selling cute blouses that really had my taste. I started looking at the blouses near the window only to find Kirito standing outside waving at me. I smiled at him and waved for him to get inside. As he approached the shop doors, he gave me quick kiss on the cheek which I gladly accepted.

"Didn't take me long to find you. What do we have here?" He said as started looking at the blouses.

"Blouses for me, of course. What else?" I replied.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

 _He was beginning to get bored. We just arrived here for Pete's sake! I thought to myself. Maybe if I show him how I look with the blouses on, maybe I'll get his spirit's up._

"Neh Kirito-kun, want to see me wearing them?" I said as I twirled with much enthusiasm.

"Yeah sure." He replied with a blush.

"I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?" I told him before heading off to the dressing rooms.

I got one black crop top which I know he will love since he likes all things black. A gray polo shirt that hugged my body very neatly, not too tight and not too loose. A peach loose blouse that had holes on either shoulders. I chose to wear the peach on first and saved the best for last. As I was done changing, I got out and called for Kirito to come in. The dressing room was big enough for two people. Even though one person was only allowed inside, I really don't see the harm in letting your boyfriend take a peek.

"What do you think of this one?" I twirled, making sure he sees the back and front.

"I like it but the chest area is too revealing. You're cleavage is showing." He frowned.

"Whaaat? But I like it." I told him frowning too.

"I really don't mind you wearing that on one condition." He replied with a stern face.

"What is it?" I was relieved to hear him say it. Yes!

"You can only wear that when you're with me, okay?" He smiled.

"Sir yes sir!" I replied jockingly.

"Why are you so protective Kirito-kun? It's not like I'll go bending whenever I wear this blouse but oh well, whatever you say Mr. Boyfriend." I turned around and motioned for him to get out as I tried another shirt. I pulled the blouse up my head only to heart a snap. _"Oh crap"_ I panicked. _"Was it the blouse?"_ I checked and found out that it was my bra. _"What to do? What to do?"_ I thought over and over. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Kirito. We've only been dating in the real world for months but we feel like we've know each other for years. We were the "chill-understanding-complete opposites" kind of couple.

 **{Emergency! My bra strap broke! HELP! COME HERE!}**

I hit send and waited for him to knock on the door.

"Asuna? Got your text. I'm going to look for bras okay? Stay here for a while. What size are you again?" He stuttered but he there was concern and playfulness in his voice. I bet he was laughing inside.

 _"I'm so embarrassed"_ I thought.

"Ahh.. a C. It doesn't have to be expensive. Just a bra for today." I quickly replied as my face was getting redder and redder. Reaching the shade of blood. "Okay, I'll be right back." He replied and strode off.

 **KIRITO'S POV**

I got out the shop with one mission and one mission only. To find my girlfriend a bra. I've never done this before, in fact Asuna is my very first and will be my last girlfriend. Even though we've only dated for months now in the real world, we were indeed married in-game and I don't see any reason to act differently now that we're in the real world.

 _"Where can I find cheap bras?" I thought. "Oh right, the mall's department store."_

I ran as fast as I could and started scanning at the small stands. Finally I found a stand that sold bras and other lingerie. This is harder than I thought, I don't know where to look for the sizes plus, people are looking. I sighed and took a deep breath and approached a sales lady.

"Um, miss? I'm in need of an assistance." I said as I rubbed my head.

The sales lady gladly complied. She was at the same age as me and Asuna and she was pretty but not exquisite. She gave me a flirty smile as she asked me bra related questions.

"A gift for your mom? Or sister maybe?" She said, eyes hoping. I didn't want to assume but I'd rather be prepared than to be caught off guard.

"Umm, for my girlfriend. Her bra broke in the dressing room so I'm here to buy a new one for her." As expected, her eyes gave that sad look.

"Oh, that's nice, what's her cup size?" She quickly replied.

"Umm, a cup? Oh a C. She's a C." I added. "What's nice by the way? I asked, curious.

"The thought of you aiding your girlfriend. It's quite cute. I envy her." She replied.

"Oh, that! Yeah. That's what boyfriends do I guess." Looking down my feet as I trailed.

"Here you go sir. You can pay at cashier 5." She told me as she pointed at the direction.

"Thank you so much for your help senpai." I bowed my head and went off to pay for my girlfriend's bra. I smirked, I'm holding a bra that my girlfriend will be wearing later. Ha! Lucky me.

 **ASUNA'S POV**

10 minutes have passed and 3 sales ladies have approached my room. Checking to see if I was alright or if I was having trouble. I quickly told them my situation and they left me and said that they'll be out if I needed their help. Another 5 minutes passed and finally my knight arrived with a black bra in his hands. _"Black as always"_ I thought. I watched his face as I opened the door. He was red as a tomato.

"Here Asuna, be careful next time okay? You don't know what I've been through to get this for you" he said with a chuckle.

I quickly grabbed the bra from him and said thank you. I took the old bra off and replaced it with the new one. Pulled the grey polo shirt on and got out of the room and called for Kirito.

"Kirito-kun? This one is simple but I like how it hugs my body." I said while turning.

"I like this but the material is too thin. I can see the black bra." He looked down and looked at his feet.

"Only if I wear a black bra right? It'll be alright if I wear a bra of the same color." I got inside the room again to change into the black crop top. He will like this, I'm sure of it. I got out and waited for him to lift his face up and watch me wearing black. His eyes bulged and he gulped.

"A-Asuna, you look..." he stuttered, tripping on his words.

"Beautiful? Magnificent? Breath taking?" I giggled.

"You look breath taking wearing black." he said as he looked at me again and motioned for me to turn around. He got up and pulled the shirt down.

"Stop pulling it down, it's a crop top." I muttered.

"People can see your back and your belly button." He replied as he sat down on the bench again.

"So? Stop whining okay? I want to be buy them! Is it okay?" I asked.

"Why do I have to decide? Whatever I say, you'll still end buying them like that table we bought in Aincrad on our honeymoon." He said as he leaned and sighed.

"Yes! Thank you Kirito-kun." I exclaimed and jumped on him, clinging on his neck.

"Now, now. There are people shopping here too you know? Let's go pay for them and grab lunch." He said as we got up and paid for the 3 items. We got out the store hand in hand, Kirito holding the paper bag with his other hand.

 **KIRITO'S POV**

We went to eat lunch at a French restaurant under Asuna's request and yes, I'm paying for it. I sighed, we always shared money but when it comes to food I want to be able to be the one to provide it. I'm not being arrogant or bashful that I can provide. I just want to show her that I'm capable especially now that her mother's been making her meet countless of rich suitors to be married to her. I have faith in her, half of me wants to cling to the idea that she won't leave for anyone but half of me also wants me to fight for her even if she keeps telling me that there's no reason for me to fight. I just had to, it's not a question of "I must" but a question of an "I want."

The server greeted us as he approached us. He had blondish brown hair, tall around 6 ft. and he had nice features. He neared our table and started talking. When I looked up he was only looking at Asuna.

 _"Ah, my girlfriend. Always so clueless that guys are after her."_ I thought to myself. I cleared my throat and started citing my order.

"I want the chicken ravioli." I muttered as I looked intensely at the menu. The server turned to my side of the table and took my order. After taking my order he turned again to look at my girlfriend. I felt a kick on my ankle and then another kick. I looked up and saw Asuna eyeing me from her menu as she silently gave me the "get me out of this" look. I chuckled and said.

"What do you want babe?" I looked up and saw her play along.

"I dont know really, maybe a salad will do." She struggled to make a way out but she ended up taking as long as expected. She always takes so long in ordering food. She told one time that whenever she buys food, she has the urge to buy everything so she ends up pondering over which is best. I grabbed her hand and turned to the server.

"The beautiful lady will have a salad." I smiled.

"And what will be your drinks ma'am?" The server said only at her and only her. Hello Mr. Server, I'm here too. Why do I even bother?

"Just water and coke for my boyfriend." Asuna stated. The server took our orders and left.

Asuna gave out a faint sigh and said. "Why are people so rude? Why can't they just leave us alone when picking food? I get that they're in a hurry but a person needs time to think too." She complained.

"I don't think he was in a hurry babe. In fact, he was savoring the moment. The poor man is probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now because you kept dazzling him with your brown eyes and long brown hair." I said in a girly voice.

"Neh, jealous aren't ya?" She said followed with a smirk.

"Pfft! Me? Jealous?" I laughed and dried my eyes. Why is she so cute! What did I do to deserve this woman? We talked about what we wanted to do for the summer and even decided to take our pride and joy; Yui to the beach if we had time. Yui maybe an AI, but she treats us as her parents and we've grown to love her as our own. To think that a 19 and a 18 year old can raise a child but Yui was far more than a child, she can be childish but she is also smarter than most of us. I loved how the two daughter and mother would interact. Seeing Asuna so caring and loving to Yui makes me wonder what our future would look like.

Our food arrived and we talked more about what to do. When we finished, I paid the bill, took her hand and spent the rest of the day wondering what to do next.

 **ASUNA'S POV**

We slightly argued on what to do next. We never went out and never argued. It wasn't a heated argument. More of like a sudden misunderstanding.

"If I choose, you won't like it and if I don't choose you get mad. What do you want me to do woman?" Kirito feeling aggravated at our situation.

"I don't want to choose too because you might not like it." I sighed.

"How about we just play and the winner gets to choose. The loser gets to say nothing, deal?"

"Deal." Kirito replied.

We played rock, paper, scissors, it took 5 turns and I won and was so happy. I wanted to irritate him as much as possible. Maybe we'll watch a movie? A chick-flick, something a man will never say yes to but alas! It's my lucky day. We bought tickets for the movie and ordered popcorn and water. The movie starts at 3 pm sharp and it was still 2:40 so we had to sit on the benches for a while.

 **KIRITO'S POV**

I can't believe I lost and now I have to go watch a boring movie but at least I get something out of this. I get to see her happy and that alone makes my heart at ease. I bent down and looked at my watch to check the time, unfortunately I dropped the tickets. Asuna was quick to act and bent down to grab it and then I saw them. It was like watching a movie in slow motion. As she bent down I was quick to grab her back.

"What...what do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed, worried and panicking. Was I overreacting? No, overreacting is the right reaction. I, her boyfriend should be the only one allowed to see his my girlfriends breasts!

"Grabbing the tickets you dropped dummy!" She puffed.

I pointed down her chest and she just realized what had happened. Her face turned red and she turned around to see if someone saw what just happened. She covered her face and let out a relief. I chuckled at her cuteness.

"I told you not to wear blouses like that!" I said angrily trying to make her flustered.

"Yeah, yeah, I learned my lesson." She said. I pulled the hem of her shirt at the back so that her chest would be covered.

"I get that you don't want it to happen again but you don't have to choke me in the process. You pervert!" She glared.

"Wait, so I'm the pervert now? As if I haven't seen those before!" I laughed as I pointed at her chest.

"You...you playa!" She laughed.

I looked at the time again and it was about time to enter the cinema.

We were half way through with movie when she requested for popcorn refills. I, a bored man with nothing to do but get away acted accordingly to my beloved's request. I got out the cinema and paid for the popcorn refill. I got back and sat on the chair next to her. I put my arm around her and turned my head to whisper at her ear.

"What shall we do after this?" I whispered using my sexy voice knowing how that can affect her but I didn't get a reply. I grabbed her face and kissed her hard only to find out that...this was not my girlfriend. The lady talked in an old voice,

"I've never ever been kissed like that in my 70 years" the old lady said with shock in her voice.

"I'm so sorry ma'am! I didn't know! I thought you were my girlfriend! I bowed my head as an apology only to hear laughter at the back.

It was Asuna, she's seen it all and she didn't even stop me. I got up from the chair and sat next to her while she was still laughing holding her belly.

"That was priceless! You just kissed an old lady! She said as she laughed again.

"You didn't stop me! I growled.

"I didn't know it was you until you kissed her!" She laughed again!

Finally she stopped and continued talking. "Can't believe you cheated on me" she said seriously. "With an old lady" she continued with laughter again.

"How did it feel?" She asked.

"Want to find out?" I said as I kissed her lovingly. This is not going to go away for a while. I just hope our friends don't find out what happened today.


	3. Chapter 3 - Forest Home

**AUTHOR'S POV**

The day has just begun and Kirito and Asuna were yet again having trouble with their plans. It's hard to picture out that the two most powerful people who were always at each other's throats, the two people who saved 6,000 lives by defeating the death game are dating. Talk about a power couple. The Black Swordsman and The Lightning Flash, a sword dance of black and white never looked so magnificent. They fought bosses like they we're dancing, always in sync and people alike envied their connection but one thing they're not good at is making plans of all things. They both sighed in defeat, they're always at odds when it came to planning since they're both so stubborn.

"How about we visit our daughter?" Asuna said as she sat down on Kirito's bed.

"Yeah we should. I missed her." He laid down on her lap and scratched his eyes. He was having the time of his life, sleeping in on a summer day only to be woken up by his eager to go out girlfriend. Asuna wanted to go to the beach but he wanted to stay in and sleep his ass off. He played with her long hair and looked up at his girlfriend. She was looking intently at the window, eyes starting to water. He raised his body and turned to face her. He grabbed her shoulders and hugged her. He knew she misses Yui every day. She just hides it to put a tough act.

"I'll bring her to this world, I'll do anything for us to become a family again. I promise you." He said with passion in his voice.

"I keep thinking about leaving her all alone in that game every day, it aches my heart seeing her sad the moment we log out." She cried on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. He didn't want to see her in pain like this. He's always promised to make her happy and that he will do. He grabbed his Amusphere and pushed Asuna on the bed gently. He placed the Amusphere on her head and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll see you in the game in a moment okay? Go ahead and tell Yui I'll be right along." He gave her an encouraging smile and kissed her again with more love this time.

"Okay, don't be too long." She said followed by a "LINK START!"

Asuna was now lying on his bed, her consciousness being transferred to another world, a virtual world. One so similar that almost killed them but that won't stop them from seeing their daughter.

 **ASUNA'S POV**

I arrived at our house cabin in the woods. The house was silent, we bought this house when we were still trapped in that death game and we were able to buy it again. Times like these makes me think that that didn't only give her the worst 2 years of her life but also gave her happiness in a form of a person, her boyfriend. I looked around and saw our daughter lying face down on the couch. I looked at her and can't help but smile at her cute face. Even though Yui was a program, she had similarities to them both. She had long hair like her mother, colored black like her father's and black with a tint of brown eyes from the both of them. She loved spicy food just like her father and loved to cook just like her mother. I picked Yui up, careful not to wake her up and went to our bedroom. I placed my little girl on our bed and laid beside her when I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist. Kirito kissed me on the forehead as he laid beside me.

"This feels good" he said and pulled me closer.

"Yeah it does. I wish we can do this all the time." I looked at Yui as I fixed her hair out of her face and caressed her head. Kirito picked his head up from my neck to check on Yui who was asleep in my arms.

"She's like an angel. Our little angel." He muttered as he snuck his head back on my neck. I closed my eyes for 5 minutes when she spoke.

"Mama? Papa?" She said, voice groggy.

"Yes baby?" I replied as I looked at her sleepy face.

"You're here with me!" She exclaimed as her face lit up in joy as she got up and hugged me as tight as she could.

"Yeah baby, and papa is here too!" I cooed as I bumped noses with her.

"Papa!" She screamed as she jumped on Kirito waking him up from his short nap. "Hey angel! We missed you!" He said and kissed her cheek. I watched the two being so cute together. He maybe my boyfriend in the real world but in here he's my husband and I'm his wife and Yui was our daughter. I started crying again.

"Mama? Why are you crying?" Yui asked with concern in her voice.

"These are tears of joy baby." I motioned for her to sit on my lap as I hugged her from behind.

"Papa is crying too" she said confused.

"Me? Crying? I never cry! Except for when something bad or good happens to my girls then yes I'm crying." He wiped his eyes and proceeded to wipe mine.

Yui got up and went to her father and sat on his lap like she did on mine and gave him her cutest smile.

"Don't do that, stop being cute like you're mother. You both are the death of me, I swear." He said as he kissed her head.

"Yui, come here and sit on mama. Please, I missed you" I frowned at her.

"Okay" she gladly said and went to me and I stuck my tongue out at Kirito making sure he knows that he lost in our game of "who Yui likes best."

"Papa missed you too Yui" he frowned at her.

"I like sitting on mama's lap because I get to put my head in between her boobies" she chuckled

"What did you just say now?" I asked surprised at my daughter's choice of words. Kirito laughed as loud as he can.

"You're boobs are soft mama and they're good for pillows." She replied. Kirito laughing again.

"She's not wrong though" he said as he wiped his eyes from laughing.

"Don't give her weird ideas" I shot back at him.

"She started with the boobies" he replied. We laughed together at how our day turned out. We went from fighting to spending time with the most precious thing in our lives. Our daughter.

"I'm hungry!" She said she looked directly at me.

"I'll get to cooking then." I got up and Yui stretched her arms at her father.

"Papa! Carry!" She said, having learned the message, he picked her up and jokingly made struggling noises. He kissed her head and nuzzled noises. We headed to the door and I kissed the man who, no only save my life but gave me the greatest gift. A happy family.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sands and Chills

**AUTHOR'S POV**

It's been 2 days since they spent time with Yui, the poor girl won't stop convincing her parents to take her to the beach using Asuna's phone camera as a way for her to see the scenery. So today the family we're getting ready to head to the resort and enjoy the summer heat together. They were planning on inviting their friends Liz, Silica, Klein, Agil and Kirito's sister Suguha but decided that they'll go to the beach together next time and enjoy their moment today as a family.

Asuna was having a hard time choosing which bikini to wear and decided to bring all of it. As she was planning for today's event, she texted Kirito that she will be the one to go to his house knowing that it'll take him hours to get ready and waiting for him at her house would just make her mad. She made sure everything was in place, she packed two towels, sunscreen, extra sandals, extra clothes and packed lunches that Kirito will surely love. She got Yui on her phone and told her that she's headed to Kirito's house.

 **ASUNA'S POV**

I told my daughter that I was headed to her father's house and she couldn't contain her excitement. It was so cute seeing and hearing how happy she was.

"Yui-chan? You ready to go to the beach?" She asked her excited baby girl.

"Yes mama! I'm already wearing my swimsuit!" She squealed in delight.

"In the future, I promise that we go to the beach with you for real. Papa and I will make that happen baby" I told her. It still aches my heart that she's still not here with us. Kirito and I yearn to make things right and one of them is bringing our pride and joy into this world. I double checked everything, headed towards the door and walked to the train station.

I arrived at Kirito's house and greeted her mother Midori who then gave me a warm hug. Suguha was at Kendo practice for the day.

"Good morning Midori-san" I said and bowed my head.

"Asuna, how many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me Midori." She said with a smile.

"My apologies Midori, is Kirito ready?" I asked as I placed my beach bag on the couch.

"He's having a hard time waking up." Midori added.

"What? He's still asleep?" I asked surprised. I told Midori that I'll head up to his room and wake him up. I walked up stairs and opened the door to Kirito's room. He was still laying on his back. He groaned and covered himself with the blanket.

"Mom 5 more minutes" he groaned again.

"I guess Papa doesn't want to spend time with us Yui." I said making sure my voice was loud enough. He shot back up and scratched his head.

"Asuna? You're here already? What time is it?" He said panicking. He got up and started picking up his clothes on the floor.

"It's still 7:30, we go to the beach by 8, hurry up because your daughter is growing anxious." I scolded him. He packed his clothes and swimming trunks and gave me a quick kiss and apologized to Yui for being lazy.

"It's okay Papa, I understand" Yui assured him.

"Thanks sweety! I see that you're ready to go?" He asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Yui replied.

Kirito grabbed my hand and we headed for the door. We waved goodbye to his mom and we got on his bike. He buckled up my helmet and set my phone on his bike dashboard so that Yui gets to see the front as we rode off to the beach.

We arrived exactly at 8 at the resort and we booked a room so that we can be comfortable in changing and so we can rest properly if we needed to. We were planning to stay overnight but my mom wouldn't allow it so we planned to stay till 7 PM. We went inside our room, it was a couple's room so there was a queen sized bed, we almost booked a twin room but we realized that Yui wasn't going to be with us for real so the other bed won't be of use.

I set my bag on the bed and took the swimsuit out and laid them accordingly on the bed.

"Letting Kirito decide will lessen the probability of him getting mad at the swimsuit." I thought so I called for him for help. He and Yui were admiring the view from the balcony when I called him, he set my phone upright on the table so that Yui can still see the scenery.

"What is it?" He asked as he approached the bed. His face grew red when he saw the bikinis laying in front of him.

He scratched his head and started feeling and examining the bikinis. I had 5 bikinis in total. One was a peach sports bra bikini, the other two was a green and red one piece, the other a white and red bikini and the last one a black lace bikini. I hoped for him to choose the black on since it was black and the design was lace and it hugged my body but it was the sexiest amongst the five bikinis so the second option would be the peach one. He thought about it for a minute and grabbed the black one. He raised it up and placed it in front of me. His brows meeting each other as he looked back down at the other 4 bikinis. He let out a sigh and gave me the black one.

"Try this on." He ordered me as he went back out to bond with Yui. I got into the bathroom smiling, _"he can never say no to black"_ I thought as I grinned.

 **KIRITO'S POV**

Yui and I were standing outside the balcony admiring the view of the ocean and the palm trees.

"Whoaa! Papa look!" Yui said as she examined the ocean from afar.

"What is it baby girl?" I asked, happy that she was enjoying her day.

"The people are enjoying the beach so much! I'm jealous!" She said with a sad voice.

"We'll go to the beach in Alfheim okay? And we'll go see the whale again." I told her. Asuna called me from the room asking for help. I told Yui that I'd be back in a minute and placed the phone upright so that she'd get to see the ocean.

"What is it?" I asked her. I saw the bikinis placed on the body as I approached the bed _. "Why did she bring so many?"_ I asked and my face was getting red.

"Which one do you think I should wear? I'm letting you choose so that you won't get mad." She asked looking at me smiling.

I scratched my head and started feeling and examining the bikinis. There was a black one but it was too sexy compared to the other four but I loved looking at her in black. I thought about it long and hard. If i choose the black one, my girlfriend will not only be feast for my eyes but feast for others too and I don't like having to see men ogling at her but then again, looking at her is the only thing they can do. I handed her the black bikini in defeat. I saw her eyes widen and she headed towards the bathroom. I sighed and went back out of the balcony to join Yui who was complaining on how long it took me to get back. I told her that her mom wanted help and she couldn't wait to see her mom in the bikini.

Asuna got out of the bathroom and stepped outside of the balcony. She posed leaning on the door frame and she whistled for me to turn around. I turned around and my my was I in for a treat. The bikini was black alright and it complimented her snow white skin. It hugged her body just right and showed her curves. Her boobs were covered but not conservatively. It showed medium cleavage and the bottom piece had lace on the hip part. I gulped hard and approached her.

"You look beautiful and sexy." I said as I looked at her with loving eyes. She blushed and put her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her waist, her soft skin on my skin. I kissed her neck and trailed down her collarbone. I lifted my head up and kissed both her cheeks. I inhaled her vanilla scent and hugged her tight and buried my face in her long brown hair. "Even her scent is addictive" i thought.

"You smell enticing too." I whispered. She giggled at my comment and she brushed her hands on my head. We heard groaning from the side. It was Yui, she saw us all lovey dovey and we pulled away.

"Bleehh! Mama and Papa! Keep the display of affection to yourselves!" She complained.

Her voice filled with annoyance radiating from Asuna's phone. Asuna and I both laughed at her annoyed tone and told her to close her eyes next time. I changed in my black trunks and had the towel around my shoulder. Asuna was wearing a straw hat and wore a transparent kimono to hide her bikini.

We got out of the room hand in hand and I kissed Asuna knowing that I won't be able to kiss her later at the beach due to the amount of people. She kissed me back hard and we just stood there outside our room. We pulled apart for air.

Yui was now groaning saying she closed her eyes but she didn't expect to close them longer than expected. We walked outside the resort and rented a beach umbrella and looked for a vacant table, there were no vacant tables so we ended up on the sand. We placed the beach towels and got ready to relax. I was sitting on the towel with my arms supporting my upper body. Asuna was laying on her back beside me and Yui on the phone was placed beside her. Asuna turned around and was now laying on her belly. Her skin glistening in the sun. She handed me a sunscreen bottle and asked me to apply it on her back.

"Can you put sunscreen on my back please?" She asked.

"Sure." I grabbed the bottle and she untied her bikini top so that I can spread the sunscreen evenly. She shivered from the cold substance and squirmed. I laughed at her reaction and decided to tickle her sides while I was spreading the sunscreen.

"Stop it! I can't breathe!" She said catching her breath.

I stopped knowing that if I don't, she'll end up moving too much and her bikini top was not attached to her so we all know what'll happen. I tied her bikini top back on and told her to lay on her back so that I can apply sunscreen on her arms, legs and belly. She did as she was told and I started spreading sunscreen on her thighs and legs. She squirmed from the ticklish feeling. I couldn't contain my laughter then I realized that a group of men were looking at us, of course Asuna had no idea. I smirked and continued what I was doing. "Watch all you want. She's mine." I thought to myself. I continued applying on her arms and her belly.

"All done, my turn!" I told her. She got up and motioned for me to turn around. She grabbed the sunscreen in from me and her breasts were pushed up my back and my face heated. I grabbed the sunscreen and handed it to her. She applied sunscreen on my back and started massaging my shoulders.

"You like that?" She whispered in my ears. I moaned and replied.

"Yeah, thanks for that." She giggled and kissed my cheek and told me to face her. I did as I was told and she applied sunscreen on my face. I took the sunscreen from her and started applying it on her face too. We started laughing at what we were doing and Yui joined us.

"I want sunscreen too!" She said. We faced the camera and told her that we can't do it since she's in the virtual world. She frowned and we kissed the camera letting her know that there's no reason to be. We'll go to the beach in Alfheim next time. We sunbathed for 5 minutes and headed towards the water. Asuna ran towards the ocean first and shouted in excitement.

"Come on Kirito-kun! The water is wonderful!" She shouted as she waved at me. Her long brown hair swayed in the wind, her slender figure wearing the black bikini making me and other people gawk at her. Calling her beautiful was an understatement. She was something else. Such eyes like mine are not deserving to look at such beauty. People started looking at her and they glared at me. I walked towards her with Yui in my arms. Asuna's phone was inside a waterproof case so that we can take Yui to the ocean. I neared my girlfriend as I grinned. Today was going to be a memorable one.

 **ASUNA'S POV**

We played in the water for quite some time. We splashed and we dived deep. We floated on our backs and just relished what the day had to offer. It was nearing noon so we had to go back to our spot and eat lunch. Kirito floated in the water and swam towards me. I was floating on my back. He shaded my face from the sun with his hand and I opened my eyes. I smiled and stopped floating. I wrapped my arms around him and my legs around his waist. He placed my phone in between my breasts and I snorted at him. He laughed and Yui asked confused.

"What's so funny papa?" She asked. Her father shaked his head and said.

"Nothing, you and mama look so cute in your swimsuits." He replied winking at me.

"Wait papa, is mama holding the phone?" Yui asked and I giggled.

"No Yui." I replied. Kirito gave me a knowing smirk.

"Then who's holding the phone?" She asked.

"Guess." Her father replied. Yui let out a sigh and said.

"Oh I know, nevermind! No wonder it's so in place." She giggled.

We laughed and I took the phone from in between my boobs and held it in head's height. We walked to our spot and set the phone right next to the lunch basket. I got two sandwiches for Kirito and one for myself. Before I left the house, I logged on and made food for Yui so that we can eat lunch together. I handed Kirito his sandwiches and I sat in between his legs and laid my back on his chest. He wrapped one arm on my stomach and we ate our sandwiches. Once we were done, I asked Kirito to buy us sodas. He got up and went to the nearby food stand. While I was waiting for him, 2 men approached me asking me if I was interested for a swim. I told them that I wasn't and hoped for them to leave. They just stood there and kept convincing me. I turned my head and Kirito approached the scene.

"What's going on here fellas?" He asked the two. He sat down behind my back to go back to our previous position. I laid my back on his chest again and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and waited for the two men to answer him.

"Oh nothing man, just passing by." They left and I heard them whisper something like, "what a waste of a chance!"

I laughed and he laughed with me. Yui asked her father to lift the phone up so that she can talk to him.

"Those two men were hitting on mama, papa." She said, her face stern.

"I know baby, mama had it under control though." He said and kissed my head. I moaned and stirred in his arms. I grabbed the phone from him and placed it on my stomach.

"They couldn't take a hint so I just ignored them until you arrived." I said and yawned. He caressed my hair and hummed my favorite song. Moments passed and Yui and I drifted to sleep.

 **KIRITO'S POV**

I turned the phone off and sent Yui a message that she should call the moment she wakes up. I got up and laid Asuna on the beach towel and laid beside her. I grabbed Asuna's phone again and started checking her inbox and social media apps. I yawned and wrapped the extra towel around the both of us and drifted to a short slumber.

I woke up due to the sunlight on my face. I checked my phone to check the time. It was already 2 PM. So we slept for an hour and a half. I shook Asuna's body and she yawned and got up. She took her phone to check for updates and turned it back off. She got up and wiped sand off her body. I got up with her and started packing our things and walked back to the resort. We arrived at our room and Asuna jumped on the bed feeling exhausted. We still had time until 7 PM to enjoy our day. I took her phone and charged it. I poked Asuna's face for her to wake up. She lifted her head from the pillows, eyes sleepy.

"What?" she groaned.

"You need to change to your clothes. The room will get cold soon." I said and grabbed her two hands. She groaned and groaned until she gave up and stood up to change. I gave her new clothes to wear as she went to the bathroom to shower. I picked my own clothes and waited for her to finish. She got out wearing a robe and a towel on her head.

"You're turn hun." She told me. I got up and started the shower.

Once I was done, I changed clothes and got out. Asuna was now asleep but she was still in her robe.

"She's so tired that she didn't even bother changing" I muttered and shookmy head at her.

I sighed and picked her up bridal style to position her properly on the bed to her side. She stirred and grabbed the collar of my shirt and I face planted straight on her chest. She was only wearing a robe, my face was red as a tomato now. I lifted my head to see if she was awake but she was still sleep. I tightened her robe and draped the blanket over her. I checked the phone to see the time, it was already 3:30 PM. We still have time for a nap and then dinner after. I turned the lamp off and hugged her from behind. I kissed her neck and drifted back to sleep.

I was woken up by sweet kisses planted on my face, Asuna was on top of me, kissing my face down to my neck and back up again. I lifted my head to look her in the eyes. She gave me a loving smile and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was soft at first but then it turned into a duel. She demanded entrance from my mouth which I gladly opened. Her tongue danced with mine and she started straddling me. I lifted my upper body to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. I felt two hands grip my hair tightly but I didn't complain. We stayed like that for a while. We parted for air and we touched foreheads. I gave out a small laugh and lifted her face so that she was looking at me.

"I love you, my life is yours and I'll use it for you." I kissed her again, this time with much force. Our mouths and tongue fighting for dominance. She bit my lower lip and I moaned from the pain. I moved my hands from her waist and moved them to grab her ass. She moaned on my mouth and started to move her hips on mine. I just realized that she was still wearing a robe and nothing else. I slipped my right hand in her robe and cupped her breast. I squeezed it hard and she moaned in my mouth again. I moved my head to her neck and started planting kisses after kisses after kisses. I bit on her skin and shifted my hand to remove her of her robe but her phone started ringing. We stopped abruptly and groaned together. She grabbed her phone to check who it was while still straddling me.

"It's dad!" She said eyes wide. She hushed me and answered it. I smiled at her, seconds ago she was sexy and now she's so innocent and cute. I placed my hands on her waist while she was talking to her dad. I decided I'd tease her so I planted small kisses on her shoulder up to her neck and left small bites. She managed to hold a moan in and I laughed at her face. I kept doing what I was doing until she set her phone back on the bed side table.

"Why did you do that?" She asked angrily and slapped my arm. I laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"You done being angry?" I asked smiling at her.

"We should get dinner, what time is it already?" She asked. She got up from me and fixed her hair.

"It's 5 PM." I replied. She dropped her robe and started changing into her clothes. I went outside the balcony to give her privacy.

"I'm ready! Let's go and get dinner" she said while hugging me from behind. She kissed my back and moved to stand beside me. I placed my arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on my chest. This was a nice idea, being able to spend intimate time with the girl of my dreams, girl of my dreams? Heck, she's even better than the girl of my dreams. She was real, funny, independent, strong, responsible, beautiful, and exquisite. I can go on and on about how perfect she is I don't deserve this woman. In fact, she was out of my league and yet she chose me. Out of all the suitors her mom has paired her with. She still chose me over them. She chose a commoner over rich men, she chose a boy, a gamer who had the slightest of experience in relationships and what makes me even happier is knowing she doesn't regret loving me one bit and for that I'm forever grateful.

 **ASUNA'S POV**

We stayed like that for minutes just enjoying the sunset together. Having been able to spend time like this with him makes me happy. Dancing on air kind of happy. I never thought the day would come where I'd get to be like this with someone. To be intimate and honest, it makes my heart fluster knowing that I was in good hands with the man I love. We broke from our embrace and got inside the room to pack out things and head out for dinner. He handed me my phone and got a message from Yui.

"Mama, Papa, I'm awake now. I'll call after dinner. I'm going to practice firewall penetration. Love you mama and papa"

I smiled at her message and typed a reply.

"Okay baby. We won't be too long. I'll update you. Take care and don't forget to eat your dinner okay? Papa and Mama loves you more"

I hit send and put the phone in my bag. I double checked the room to see if we forgot something. I got out the room while Kirito locked it. I held onto his arm and headed towards the elevator. We arrived at the front desk and handed them the key to the room and checked out. We left the hotel and looked for a restaurant for dinner. We ordered food to go and decided to eat by the sea side and admire the ocean as it was nearing twilight. The sky was purplish and the sun's rays overlapped the ocean. It was indeed amazing to witness. I leaned my head on Kirito's shoulder in content. I never felt this happy. We looked each other in the eyes and he gave me the most loving look he could ever give me. We didn't say anything, we just looked at each other. We didn't have to say it, we just knew. I planted my lips on his and he cupped my face gently. He gave me small pecks and chuckled.

"I am the luckiest dork" he smiled and gave me a quick peck and got up. He helped me up and linked our hands together. We arrived at the parking area where he parked his motorbike. He helped me up and put the helmet on my head and buckled it for me. He then started the engine and spoke.

"You ready?" He asked, his usual question whenever we go for a ride.

"As always" I answered per usual as the bike roared and we went home happy and our yearnings for the future bit by bit becoming fulfilled.


	5. Chapter 5 - Haunting Faces

**ASUNA'S POV**

I tossed and turned, my body filled with sweat as I tried my best to shake my nightmare out of my head. I've been having nightmares ever since I got discharged from the hospital but the nightmares I've been having has been consistent lately and growing harsher, scarier and life threatening every night. I jolt upright from my bed, my hair a mess, my clothes wet and beads of sweat flowing down my forehead to my cheeks. I cup my head and as I tried my best to close my eyes shut but it just kept coming.

 _"Was I moving? I thought I was but in reality I wasn't. I swear I was tossing and turning or maybe that was all in my head? Was I paralyzed in my sleep? It can't be."_

I pondered over my nightmare. It was the same thing every time it occurred. He would appear in my dreams and ruin everything. My happiness, my family, my love and crush it along with my heart and soul's purity. Sugou Nobuyuki, the man I pity, fear and hate the most. The man who made my life hell.

 _"How dare he do this to me? He's left a scar on me mentally and now physically by not letting me rest? Why can't he just leave me alone?! Why can't he just let me be with my life and let me be happy?"_

I cried in frustration. This won't do. I can't sleep in this condition. I picked up my phone and dialed a number of a person I know who was capable of helping me right now, Kazuto Kirigaya. My Kirito. I waited for him to pick up, biting my nails as I did so. He answered, his voice groggy from sleep. I forgot what time it was but that I didn't care the slightest. I needed him now.

"Hello? Asuna, what's wrong? It's late, did something happen? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked questions after questions his voice growing worried.

"Kirito-kun? No, I'm fine, physically yes but I don't know about my mental health though. I keep seeing him Kirito-kun..." I cried on the phone as I told him my nightmare. I couldn't hold it any longer. I had to tell him what was happening to me.

"Him?" He asked, he went silent for a moment then muttered something under his breath.

"That bastard! That prick! I wish I should've. I should've killed him when I had the chance!" He shouted on the phone angrily.

I knew he would say something like that which is why I kept it too myself but it's been too much and he deserves to know. To think that we had so much fun two days ago when we went to the beach as a family and then this happens. It makes me groan in frustration.

 _Why can't we just be happy? Misfortune just won't leave us alone. We maybe be out of the death game but life still keeps messing with our lives. When will this end?_

"Don't say something like that. As much as I hate the man, you committing murder will just pain me. I can't bear to see you take the responsibility of what my family has forced into me. I can't let you carry the guilt and burden that my family inflicted on me. I just need you right now to be by my side as I save myself Kirito-kun. I know that you'll always be there for me and save me." I assured him making sure he relaxes.

He sighed and instructed me to stay put. He explained to me that he was going to come to my house and sleep with me to make me feel better. I tried my best to stop him saying that it's okay if we just full dive and spend the night there. He won't budge, he wanted to feel my warmth and I the same. He texted me that he was on his way, we agreed to tell Yui about my situation tomorrow and focus on getting better now. I stretched my arms and legs, got out of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a tall glass and filled it with water, I drank it greedily and sat on the couch to wait for Kirito's arrival. 10 minutes passed and I received a text from him.

 _"I'm outside your front door."_

I got up from the couch and tiptoed to the main door, I slowly opened it and saw Kirito standing his back to me, and he turned around slowly and gave me an apologetic smile. He walked near me and pulled me into a warm hug his breathing was ragged and his face was full of sweat.

 _"Was he running on his way here? If he used his bike then that will surely wake his mom and sister up"_

He tightened his arms around me and buried his face on the crook of my neck. I felt his warm breath on my skin as he tried to catch his breath from running.

"You didn't have to run all the way here, you know?" I said as I caressed his head. He shook his head and replied.

"I had to, I didn't want to get on the train or a taxi because it made me more anxious so I decided to run. That way I know for sure I won't be stopped by anything." He muttered.

"But it's 2 am, there's no traffic" I chuckled.

He shrugged and lifted his head from my neck and placed his lips on mine. I could feel that he was being careful with me. His hands on my face were light as a feather and his lips moved on mine like gentle water. He gently plunged his tongue in my mouth and I could taste his sweet flavor. We fought for dominance as our tongues danced inside our mouths, he would moan from the feeling causing me to tighten my grip on his hair. He moved his hands from my waist to my ass and squeezed them lightly. I jumped from the touch and he started rubbing circles on my back to relieve me from the sudden fright. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs on his waist and snaked my arms around his shoulders. He walked inside the house and I closed the door from behind. As he slowly walked up the stairs to my room, I left small pecks on his neck to his collarbone. He opened the door to my room and placed me gently on my bed. I unwrapped my legs from his waist so he could close and lock the door, he got back on top of me and placed his right hand on my cheek. He closed his eyes and I did too and our foreheads bumped into each other. We savored the moment of just being like this. We indeed understood each other like no one else can. Silence meant something else, it meant that we didn't need words to know what we were feeling. One look and we would know what to do.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I will say that over and over, no matter what happens you are my priority. I don't care if I have to run to get to you, I will be there for you just like how I'm here for you now." He spoke his words as honest as he can. Trying his best to let me know that he's here with me now. He laid his body on mine slowly, making sure that his weight was not on me but on his arms beside him. He planted a kiss on my chest and placed his head in between my breasts.

"I'll do the same for you too. We'll be there for each other just like we were when we were in Aincrad. I won't lose you to anyone or anything" I replied as I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

 **KIRITO'S POV**

I lifted my head from Asuna's chest to see her asleep under me. I worried for her health, my lady does not deserve this. She's too kind to be experiencing this kind of trauma. I wished it could've been me who carried the burden. Seeing her peaceful face made my heart ache, I got up from her embrace and snatched the blanket from under the bed, I covered her with the blanket and got in with her. I pulled her sleeping body carefully to me as I listened to her balanced breathing. I looked up the ceiling and pondered over how things could've gone differently if I killed the bastard.

 _"Will she still love a murderer like me? Will she still look me in the eyes with love? Will she still hold and kiss me like she did earlier?"_

My heart ached, that feeling of it being squished and it pained me more. My heart yearned and yearned to make things right and making Asuna feel safe again is one of them. I decided once I get back home, I'll write down the things my heart is longing for. I lifted my fist up and muttered an _"alright"_ and slowly drifted to a slumber with my lover in my arms.

I woke to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. I used my arms to lift my upper body and stretched my arms and legs. Asuna was still asleep beside me. The poor girl didn't get much rest last night. I moved her hair from her face and stared intently at her. Even in her sleep, she's beautiful. Even in her sleep, her lips were still luscious. Even in her sleep, her lashes were long and curved. Even in her sleep, her cheeks were bright pink.

She's the epitome of perfect. Women envied her and men wanted her. I am indeed the luckiest man alive to love and be loved by this goddess. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, she lifted her upper body and looked around her room for a moment. She looked intently at me and her eyes widened.

"What time is it? What day is it?" She asked as she jumped from her bed and started searching for clothes. "You're here? In my room? Wait, what happened last night?" She asked in a confused tone. I chuckled at her adorableness. I got up from the bed and placed my hands on her waist.

"You honestly have no idea what we did last night?" I asked her smirking this time.

"Wait, we didn't do it right? We didn't do it last night right?" She asked me again, her face red now. I laughed at her and she just stared at me still confused.

"What can you remember from last night?" I asked.

"We made out and you carried me to my room and you got on top of me" she trailed.

"And? What next?" I asked.

"You dummy! Then well fell asleep! Don't scare me like that!" She said as she lightly punched my chest. I hugged her tight and she returned the embrace. I heard her sniffling on my chest and I lifted her face so that she was now looking at me. I wiped her tears and kissed her softly. Our lips parted and she raised her feet to hug me by neck. I lifted her up from the floor so that she can hug me properly. She then wrapped her legs around my waist and I sat on the bed as I held her there. The room was silent, only our breathing can be heard and our subtle heartbeats.

"Are your parents' home? And by the way it's 8 am and it's Saturday" I told her still clinging from my neck.

"I don't know. Let me check." She detached herself from me. She got out her room and walked downstairs. I laid back on her bed and closed my eyes for a moment. I exhaled and the door opened again, she closed it behind her and locked it. She got on the bed and on top of me. She started roaming her hands on my chest and giggles escaped her mouth. I placed my hands on her waist and she leaned in to kiss me. Her lips were minty and tasted of strawberry. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and she moaned on my lips. We break apart for air and I opened my mouth to fluster her.

"We really need to stop making out and make love already." I said, looking straight in her eyes as I waited for her reply. Her face grew red and she turned her head away. I placed my hands on her shoulders and she stared down her hands that were now balled into fists.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I can wait, I was just joking around. I'm sorry I was so insensitive. I should've thought about my words before I said it. Please forgive me love." I lifted her face now filled with tears.

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. I'm sorry that I'm still not ready yet. I'm sorry that I can't shake away the trauma. I'm sorry I got harassed by that monster." She cried into my chest and I started rubbing circles on her back, soothing her from her pain.

"It's not your fault so don't blame yourself. I'm so proud of you, of your strength and your capability to see pass the wrong in people. I was relieved to have stopped him before he could've done it to you in real life. You don't know how much I wanted to kill him for the pain he's inflicted on you. For making you and I suffer by not letting us have each other the way we want to. I can't make love to you, I can't show you how much I love you because of what he did to you. I blame myself for what happened too. If I logged on sooner, I could've saved you from this trauma. I'm sorry Asuna, please forgive me. I will wait until you're ready, being with you is enough to make me happy." I told her while clutching to her.

This day has been emotional for us but I'm glad that we got to be like this. I get to see another side of her, a side she likes to hide as best as she could. I know she wants to look strong for me and Yui but letting out your bottled feelings can help ease the pain too. I just have to make sure that I'm always there when she does.

I kissed and kissed her face assuring her how much I love her.

"I'm sorry I got so emotional last night and today Kirito-kun." She whispered.

"It's okay, I'm always glad to help my girlfriend out." I replied and kissed her head.

We heard a car pull out of the driveway. It must be her mom and dad. Asuna got up and pulled my hand to follow her. We walked downstairs to the kitchen and she started working on breakfast. I sat on the couch and pulled out my phone to text my mom where I went and that I was okay. Asuna approached me with two plates on her hands. She handed me my plate with French toast, sunny side up eggs and crispy bacon. We started eating our breakfast along with our tea, tea for her and coffee for me. We enjoyed our day together just relaxing in each other's embrace. Once I get back home, I'm going to start making that list. All we can do right now is support each other and making each other stronger.


	6. Chapter 6 - Camp Out

**ASUNA'S POV**

Yesterday Kirito and I were an emotional mess. We made some confessions of sufferings and longings here and there and our bond through thick and thin. We were hurting but we were also growing from it. I'm just glad it got to be him that I get to fight my demons with and I know he thinks the same.

I was getting ready for our group outing with Liz, Silica, Suguha, and Klein. Agil couldn't join due to his shop. It is indeed summer after all and what we need most right now is a break from all of the things that are troubling us. We planned to go on a hiking trip up the mountains and camp there for the night. We agreed to all meet at the train station and depart all together to the starting point of the hike. I packed all necessary things excluding Yui, we wanted her to come join but the service up the mountains can be faulty so she insisted that we enjoy and spend time with our friends and that she got to spend time with us at the beach. We told her that we'd call whenever there's service. I texted Kirito informing him that I just finished packing and that I'd wait for him outside the house. It was a relief to know that my mom would allow me to go camping, I left out the part where Kirito will be joining or even Agil and Klein. I told her that it would be an all-girls hiking trip so that she'd be more eager to allow me to experience such an activity.

My phone beeped and I read Kirito's reply.

"I'm almost there, had to get the bike filled up before we go to the station."

I closed my phone and headed outside to wait for him. 5 minutes passed and his bike roared loudly and pulled to a stop. He wore his signature black jacket, a white shirt underneath, black pants, shoes and even his helmet is black. I smiled at how dashing and handsome he looked, it reminded me of our Aincrad days.

"Hey love, ready to go hiking?" He asked and handed me my helmet. I took it from him and slipped it on my head. Before I got on he told me to step back a bit.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You're wearing white and red" he noted and I looked down. I am indeed wearing white and red. My red skirt and my white crop top and white shoes. It made me realize how ill-equipped I was for hiking.

"Wait, I have to grab some running shoes and more extra clothes. Be right back" I dashed towards the house and started packing more. I got back in record time and apologized for being absent minded.

"It's okay babe, we didn't waste time." I grabbed the helmet and got on the bike. He pat my head making sure the helmet was on me. I shrugged and he laughed at my response. The bike roared again as we headed to the train station.

 **LIZ'S POV**

Silica and I were standing outside the train station waiting for Klein to arrive. He was tasked with the drinks and food to be cooked at the camping spot for dinner. Suguha arrived all ready for the event. She gave us a shy smile and approached us both.

"Where's your brother?" I asked, I already knew the answer but I wanted to tease Asuna and Kirito later.

"He went to pick up Asuna, we planned to go together but I had kendo practice to do before getting here." She replied followed with a nervous laugh.

"Ahh those two, always together either at school or wherever." I muttered.

"Well they are together and they're married in-game so you should just suck it up Liz-san" Silica replied.

"Yeah yeah" I shrugged. We heard Klein from behind carrying big bags of fresh ingredients. He waved at us and half ran to greet us.

"Good thing Asuna knows how to cook" I thought to myself.

"Hey! So who are we waiting for?" Klein asked enthusiastically the moment they arrived.

"The two lovers." Silica answered swooning and swaying, butterflies in her stomach. I wondered, does she ship Asuna and Kirito like her own OTP? I shook my head and speak of the devil, loud roaring of a motorbike rang through our ears. Kirito and Asuna drove pass us and stopped right on the spot. They took their helmets off and Asuna caught my eyes. She gave me a big smile and hopped off the bike almost making Kirito fall over.

"Hey, slow down babe." He told Asuna who was now running towards me. I caught Kirito smiling as he shake his head at his girlfriend.

I might have a little crush on him left but seeing them together makes my heart fluster. I don't know what to call it but it makes me happy seeing my best friend happy.

"Liz-chan! Silica-chan! Suguha-chan!" She ran and tackle hugged us three. We laughed and were so happy to see her out and about. She's my best friend and I to her, we met in Aincrad when we were still very new to the whole game mechanics, Asuna opted to be a swordswoman and I opted to be a blacksmith. We helped each other out and she would promise me every day that we will get to leave that awful world. When I leaned that the game ended I knew Asuna had a part in it. She died for Kirito so that he can save all of us. If it wasn't for her courage we would still be trapped in that death game and we wouldn't have this moment to share. We owe our lives to her and Kirito.

"Liz! I can't wait for this trip to start already!" Asuna squealed and squeezed my hands.

"Ow! I'm excited too but you need to calm down!" I placed my hands on her shoulders and hugged her again.

"Onee-chan?" Suguha spoke, startling both me and Silica.

"Yes Suguha-chan?" Asuna turned her back to us and started talking to Suguha. Silica and I exchanged glances as Suguha and Asuna hugged and talked like real in-laws. Kirito and Klein were talking about boy stuff, Klein however just won't stop talking about girls.

After minutes of preparations and making sure everything was ready, we got tickets for our train and got in.

 **SUGUHA'S POV**

We got inside the train and I sat next to my brother who was seated next to his girlfriend; the exquisite brown eyed, brown haired girl who he loves the most. My brother isn't the type to socialize with other people and finding out that a girl is smitten with him. I was glad that he was able to snatch someone as beautiful as Asuna, I sometimes think that she's too good for him due to her kind and understanding nature. My brother can be annoying sometimes that it can be misunderstood as flirting and I've never seen Asuna get mad at him. My brother looked at his watched and I asked him how much time it will take until we arrive.

"It's a 1 hour ride, we've got 50 minutes left" he said and ruffled my hair. I stuck my tongue at him and yawned.

"You're still sleepy? Why don't you take a short nap like this one over here" he said and gazed his eyes on his sleeping girlfriend in his arms. It stung me a little but then again I owe Asuna my brother's life so I leaned my head on his shoulder for a short nap.

I woke up from the noise, more people are riding the train now and I spotted an old woman who was standing. We were all squished in one seat, Klein stood up to let women sit down, Kazuto however was having a hard time with two girls leaning on him. I poked his arm and told him to let Asuna sleep on my shoulder so that he can offer his seat to the older woman. He got up and informed the old lady about the vacant seat. I asked him again about the time with Asuna napping on my shoulder.

"Just 25 more minutes." He replied.

"Onii-chan? Why is Asuna so exhausted?" I asked.

"Onee-chan has been having nightmares lately. Really traumatizing ones." He replied, his eyes filled with worry.

"Neh Onii-chan, I'll help you help Nee-chan." I assured him. When the 6,000 player's woke up from 2 years of being in the game, 300 players were unable to do the same and Asuna was one of them. We then learned that she was held captive, my brother explained to me why she was there and who kept her there and it pained me to see such a kind hearted girl to be treated that way. It made me want to protect her more but getting to know Asuna, the Lightning Flash Vice-Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath as what my brother will always say whenever he introduces her to someone part of the family. I shook my head, Asuna does not need protecting, and she can protect herself like how I can protect my own. All she needs is someone to be there with her along the way and Onii-chan and I will gladly be there.

"Thanks Suguha, I owe you." He smiled and stood in front of us.

I caught two men who were now staring at us like predators waiting to jump on their preys. Their eyes had that disgusting flare and that it made my stomach ache, making me want to vomit. I looked down at my outfit to see if I wore too revealing clothes for them to stare. Fortunately I wasn't however Asuna was, she was wearing thigh high shorts, a see through crop top, a sleeveless top underneath and she had her hair in a low ponytail.

"Onii-chan? Can I borrow your jacket?" I asked my brother.

"Why?" He asked. I used my eyes to point at the direction of the two men who were ogling at his girlfriend. His eyes bulged and hurriedly stripped his jacket and placed it on Asuna who just now woke up.

"What's with the jacket? It's so hot." She asked, her voice groggy.

"Disgusting men are eyeing you and Onii-chan took care of it." I replied and she lifted her head and shot a glare at the two men. Asuna didn't stop glaring at them until they stood up and transferred to another seat. Asuna lifted her chin up high and Kazuto raised his two hands and he spoke.

"Easy now sleepy head. We're not in Aincrad where you can just pick on people not your size." He spoke.

Asuna puffed and thanked me for informing Oni-chan. I gave her a smile, leaned my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arm around hers.

"Your brother sure is protective Suguha, I bet he goes berserk when someone courts you. You just let him be when he does. He loves you and as far as I know, Kirito protects people he loves more than anything." Asuna spoke and I nodded as a response.

" _I will treasure this relationship with Asuna, my Onee-chan."_

 **SILICA'S POV**

We arrived at the starting point of the hike, a guide was with us along with another group who were partaking with us. The guide handed us guidelines to follow to prevent any accidents and we had a quick meeting that covered the entire plan for today's hike and camp out. We were tasked to form groups of three. I wanted to join Kirito and Asuna but Suguha was already with them so I joined Liz and Klein who did nothing but argue.

 _"I wish I was with them."_

Kirito and Asuna are a match made in heaven. They act like a married couple, although they are married in-game, in real life they're still dating. They share things and money here like how they share inventory in SAO.

 _"I wish I get to be like that with someone too"_ I hopelessly thought to myself.

"Stop daydreaming Silica!" Liz said and gave my head a light smack. I rubbed it and started walking ahead of them. The other group partaking consisted of 3, two men and one girl.

 _"I bet the other one is single? Nah I'm too young for him"_ I shook my head and the man winked at me causing me to trip on a tree root but before I could fall on the ground, strong arms and a sweet voice rang in my ears.

"Be careful Silica-chan" Asuna told me with worry in her voice. Kirito who caught my fall got me to stand up and Asuna bent down to check if I had any bruises. She ruffled my hair and motioned Kirito to turn around, she grabbed something from Kirito's backpack; a band aid and placed it on my ankle that got caught in the branch.

"There, all done" she got up and put her hands on her waist and gave me a thumbs up.

"You okay now Silica?" Suguha asked.

"Yeah, thanks you guys!" I replied.

"No worries!" Asuna replied.

"Liz, Klein! Quit arguing and take care of your group members!" Kirito scolded them and they stopped arguing with each other and saw what happened to me.

"Um sorry Silica, we were supposed to be your group buddies and now your injured" Klein said.

"Yeah, if it weren't for Klein here" Liz said.

"Will you both quit it with the arguing?" It was Asuna who spoke this time.

"It's okay really!" I assured them. We resumed our hiking and I can't help but creepily stare at them. Asuna would dry Kirito's sweat and he would fan her face whenever we would take breaks. They would laugh and argue along the way. They would steal kisses and Suguha would complain. What I admire about them is how they treat everyone around them like family and they would sort of just work as a unit. Excluding Suguha of course, she's already family. Seeing how their dynamic work, I can't help but be all giddy inside. I admire them and I aspire to be that content someday. I'm glad I have them as friends, I smiled at the thought that I was having and swore that I will put my gaiety first and keep the people I love close to me if I truly want to life to the fullest.

I joined Klein and Liz now who were, all of a sudden, very quiet.

"You two okay?" I asked although it was evident that they weren't.

"Yeah, why?" Klein asked.

"You two are awfully and unexpectedly quite" I replied. Liz gave out a defeated sigh and pointed at two people. Kirito and Asuna.

"Aaah, I know how you feel!" I exclaimed.

"Why does Kirito always gets the ladies?" Klein groaned.

"If only you're not such a pervert Klein" Liz replied and they started arguing again.

"Not this again" I thought, amused at the sight before me. I had an urge to be close to the two, maybe because I view them as older and I want them to take care of me? Heck, I know they're always going to take care of me like how I'm going to take care of them when they need me. I smiled, my face hurting from it. I was just so happy, I am never going to forget this experience.

 **KLEIN'S POV**

We arrived at the camp site and we were instructed to ready our tents since daylight is nearing its end. We were also tasked different things to do before the guide left. The men were assigned to gather wood for fire and fresh water for cleaning utensils. The ladies were in-charge of the food and drinking water.

"Hey, Kiri-tard! We're going to share a tent right?" I asked.

"Um no, Asuna and I will be sharing a tent." He replied, scratching his head as he did so.

"What? Hey Kirito, you need to be careful man. Asuna is older than you. You need to keep things low." I teased him.

"It's not like that!" he replied, his words stuttering. "Asuna has been having nightmares and I want to be there when it happens again." He quickly added.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I replied and hurriedly left the area to get away from a pissed off Kirito.

"Hey Suguha, Kirito told me that he and Asuna will be sharing a tent, care to share a tent with me?" I asked.

"No way! I'm sharing a tent with Silica and Liz!" She shouted.

" _Guess I'm going to spend the night alone then"_

Kirito and I went off the thick forest to gather some fresh water and firewood for the night. We got quite the amount needed and headed back to camp. I decided to ask Kirito some questions regarding how he managed to snatch a girl like Asuna.

"Hey Kirito, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah, anything but it better not be something lewd!" He replied.

"You just said anything!" I muttered and he gave me a warning glare.

"Alright, I promise. How did you get Asuna to fall in love with you?" I asked, Kirito stopped and spoke.

"I didn't try anything really. I don't want to brag but Asuna told me when we got married in Aincrad that she did everything she could to get close to me. Remember how I'm bad at socializing? Let alone socializing with girls." He replied.

"Yeah so you're saying Asuna fell in love first?" I asked again.

"If that's how you want to put it, then yes. I quickly fell in love with her because she was just so darn cute and dedicated in clearing the again. In my 2 years in Aincrad, she's the only one who really pushed just to be with me." He chuckled and shook his head. The memories he was having probably were the ones he had with Asuna. The happy ones, the ones that gave him hope. I smiled, Kirito is like a little brother to me, I may not have a girlfriend but I feel protective of what he and Asuna have.

"You're one lucky man then" I replied.

"Indeed I am" He replied.

"You are, I mean Asuna is a dime!" I exclaimed. Kirito punched me in the gut and glared at me.

"Say that again and you're dead Klein!" he spoke, his voice stings with possessiveness.

"Hey hey, I'm only saying the truth! Plus she can cook and she's smart! I wish I get to find a girl like her!" I shot back, hopelessly shouting at the dark sky.

"Too bad there's only one of her. Hang in there man, surely you will find the one for you." Kirito spoke

"Yeah, at the right time" I replied and we headed back to camp.

 **KIRITO'S POV**

We got back to the camp site, each carrying piles of wood and a bucket of fresh water. We placed them near the fire place and I approached Asuna who was preparing dinner for us. The other group joined us in the preparation and we talked about mostly anything we can think of. The group of three were from the city and they decided a change of atmosphere and by change they meant natural. As in nature and everything. They wanted to clear their heads of anything that was bothering them and took the opportunity to experience what nature had to offer.

"How about you? What lead you here?" The guy named Mizuki asked me.

"Summer started last week and we opted to go camping since we haven't tried it before with everyone." I replied and shifted my body to help Asuna who was preparing the food.

"Ah I see, College Students?" The other guy named Mako asked this time.

"Um no, High School." It was Asuna who replied this time.

"Except that oldie over there." Liz butt in pointing at Klein. Who turned around his face annoyed and strutted off to where we were seated.

"Just admit that you can't get enough of this Liz." Klein replied and close his eyes, waiting for a smacking from Liz.

"As if!" Liz shot back and left to help Silica with the tents.

"Don't mind them." Suguha told the three. The girl named Megumi giggled and waved her hand to say _"no worries"_

I got up from the fallen tree that we were sitting on and walked towards Asuna who had her eyebrows meeting each other. I walked around her and wrapped my hand around her waist slowly not to startle her. I placed my head on her shoulder and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Whatcha cooking?" I asked.

"Beef stew" She replied and blew a strand of hair from her face that was in the way. Amused at her annoyance at her strand of hair, I grabbed her wrist that had a hair tie on and proceeded to tie her hair. I decided that a low ponytail would be easier, as I was brushing her hair with my fingertips and tying it not too tight and asking her if it was okay, I gave her ponytail one long tighten and placed my hand on my hips and spoke.

"Your hair is heavy" I jokingly told her.

"That's because it's long" she replied. "Go away! I'm trying to cook here." She shooed me away and I gave her a quick peck and headed back to where I was sitting.

"It's amazing how your girlfriend can cook, mine keeps burning the house down." He laughed and ruffled his girlfriend's hair who gave him a pout and a loud smack.

"You and I both" she replied.

"Totally worth it" Mako chuckled and I laughed with them.

"Dinner's ready!" Asuna chimed in and I helped her place the big pot with beef stew in. I turned around to face Silica, Liz and Suguha to inform them about dinner. They all half ran to the fire place and each took utensils. I got two plates for Asuna and I and she got three cups and handed one to Suguha. She each gave the three the right amount and she told them to come back when they don't feel full yet. She took another plate for Klein and gave him a huge amount and I watched his face lit up like a toddler who was just been given ice cream instead of a proper meal for dinner. I ushered Mizuki, Mako and Megumi to fill their plates with the stew that my girlfriend prepared. I took pride in Asuna's skill, the woman can do anything. I smirked and she caught me and she sat next to me. I admired her motherly instincts. Yui did something to her, she gave her something to love and look after and now she's like a nurturing mother to everyone, especially to Suguha and Silica who were a few years younger than us.

" _She would become a great mother someday"_ I thought to myself.

"What are you thinking about and why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, "Is there something on my face?" she added.

"It's nothing, and yes there's something on your face. Your cute nose, your mesmerizing eyes and your luscious lips." I grinned at her and she beamed at my sudden teasing. Liz gave out an "Ahem" and a loud cough along with it. We both straightened at our place and continued eating.

We all finished our meal and I instructed Asuna to take a rest at our tent. Having her stressed might trigger her nightmares, I don't intend to let her suffer another night, not this time. She scooted to our tent and Suguha and I washed the dishes as Mako and Mizuki gathered more firewood for the fire. Megumi was helping Liz and Silica in preparing their tents that was half way done. Once everyone were done with their tasks, we all gathered minus Asuna who was napping - on the bonfire and started sharing our past experiences. Asuna who woke up from her short slumber, strutted off to the bonfire to sit next to me. I held my hands up to show her that I want to hug her from behind and she did so. She sat in front of me and I wrapped my hand around her waist as we continued our conversation with the others.

"What are your names again?" Mizuki asked, rubbing the back of his head as if to mean _"I keep forgetting"_

"Ryōtarō Tsuboi"

"Keiko Ayano"

"Rika Shinozaki"

"Suguha Kirigaya"

"Kazuto Kirigaya"

"Asuna Yuuki"

We each said our names and the three sat in silence, their faces plastered with a shock expression. Mako who had his eyebrows pressed together spoke.

"You don't happen to be Asuna Yuuki, daughter of the CEO of RECT Enterprises and The Lightning Flash, right? You look familiar like I've seen or read about your appearance somehow" He asked Asuna, who now had horror evidently showing in her face.

"Um, no, that must be another Asuna." She replied and shook her head at Mako

"I think I'm not wrong, rosy skin, long brown hair, brown eyes and he even has black hair, black eyes that resembled the savior and husband of Asuna, the Black Swordsman of the Dual Blades" he stated and it was me who he looked at now, his eyes demanding an answer. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"You got it all wrong man. We're just normal high schoolers." I replied, anxiously waiting for his resolution. I glanced at Suguha who was now trying her best not laugh, so was Liz, Silica and Klein. I gave them a look that said _"Help us out here"_ unfortunately Megumi caught my eyes and said

"You're definitely right Mako! It is them!" she said, half screaming and Mako and Mizuki were both shocked at her and the three looked at us, their faces looked as if they've seen their idols. Asuna and I looked at each other in defeat and spoke simultaneously.

"Yes, it's us." We spoke together. The three beamed at us and demanded us answers.

"I bought the book that summarized everything that happened in Sword Art Online, all the players and the boss fights. Everything is mentioned here and you two are on the top three most powerful players!" Mako spoke so fast we couldn't comprehend half of what he was saying.

"Top Three?" Asked Klein

"Yeah Top Three, The Lightning Flash, Vice commander of the KoB Asuna, The Black Swordsman of the Dual Blades Kirito and The Commander of the KoB Heathcliff" Mizuki replied.

"The hell? Kayaba got number one? That cheating bastard! He got there because he rigged the system, he's the creator of the game. If it were me or the system to decide it'd be my boy Kirito over here to top number one." Klein bragged at the three. I shook my head and spoke

"No, it would be Asuna." I replied seriously.

"Why me?" She replied turning her head up towards me.

"Yeah, Kirito. Why Asuna?" They all asked in unison.

"Before I got the Dual Blades skill, Asuna and I dueled each other and even I can't match her speed. Her Lambent Light would give simultaneous attacks that did not look as if they were thrusted after another but looked as if they were thrown simultaneously. I only got ahead of her when I got the skill" I spoke and all of them looked at me in awe. Asuna whose face was now red as a cherry covered her face from all the attention.

"Wow!" they all spoke.

"I know right?" I spoke with much pride

"He's to say. He soloed a boss! Right Klein?" Asuna said this time, trying to divert the attention to me. She was smirking at me as she spoke.

"Hell yeah! It was both awesome and terrifying!" Klein agreed

"Wow! And by "wow" I mean, you guys are so young and here you are back in this world. I can't imagine the trauma the game put you all through. To have to go to school for survivors, to witness deaths and to commit a crime inside that game is horrifying to think of let alone actually be there and experience it" Megumi spoke.

We all had our eyes in a blank stare, we never really thought about what happened in SAO, we sort of suppressed what happened there and tried our best to live the life we have now. Going back to what happened is both frightening and relieving to do. We also had good memories there, mine was sitting in front of me, as beautiful as the day I laid my eyes on her. We continued sharing stories in our time in SAO, leaving out the depressing ones behind. We laughed and enjoyed in each other's presence.

The night sky was pitch black and only the moon and stars illuminated the darkness. It was time to greet the sand man. We poured water on the fire for it to die out as each one of us dived into our respective tents to sleep. Asuna was already inside, brushing her hair and had sleeping clothes ready. I picked her clothes up and realized it was a night gown.

"Asuna? Why'd you bring a night gown and not pajamas? You do know that it's going to get colder right?" I asked as I placed her night gown beside her and she turned around to face me.

"That's what you're for" she replied seductively and we both heard "EEEEEWWWWW's" from the other tent beside us. We didn't know our voices were that loud? Suguha, Liz and Silica warned us to keep things PG and Asuna and I both faked moaned to rile them up more. Klein who got out from his tent stood in front of our tent and told us that if we ever end up doing it in the woods, they'd leave without us.

We laughed even more and had our hands holding our stomachs. Once done from all the hysterics, I took my shirt of off me and grabbed my pajamas that were thicker to fight off the cold. Asuna who changed into her nightgown, her hair flowing to her back, her skin flawless and glistening got out from the tent to check on the three, she was holding mosquito repellent and was probably going scold the three girls for not applying it on their skin. She got back and grumbled a _"So cold"_ and wrapped her body with the sleeping bag that we were going to share. I took the mosquito repellent from her hand an applied it on my face, neck and arms, once done. I scooted to my side of the tent and grabbed a now sleepy Asuna so that she'd be on top of me and definitely feel the heat. I brushed her hair off her face and watched as the sleeping beauty slowly succumbed to a deep sleep. I hugged her tighter to me, her slender frame, fitting me like the perfect puzzle piece. I kissed her head and right before my eyes had fallen,

"I love you Kirito" Asuna mumbled

"I love you more" I replied and placed small kisses on her face.

"I love you guys!" Klein responded and we all laughed and said our good nights.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rings

**AUTHOR'S POV**

2 weeks have passed since the summer began and both Asuna and Kirito spent their days together. Making sure that they get every last bit of every day spent in each other's presence. Be it at the park, cinema, beach, respective houses or out camping in the woods with their friends. The past 2 weeks were memorable, if not, then unforgettable but weren't their days always been that? There are days where they get to be emotional, faces naked with nothing but feelings that have been bottled up. She would cry, he would cry, they would cry together and whatever they were all down about they overcame it together. It wasn't about the summer anymore but the idea that they get to spend each and every day together has been made into a priority rather than an obligation they had to oblige. He was everything to her and she was everything to him. Their love did not falter nor did it became too much for both to handle. They carried each other's pain to ensure each other's well being. They worked together, as comrades, as best friends and most of all; as lovers. They both knew each other like the back of their hands. Words didn't mean too much to them, one look and they'll know what the other is feeling. At times, the other wouldn't ask, the other wouldn't tell but times like these makes them open up to each other more and it's making them both fall more in love by the day.

Kirito and Asuna decided it was best to spend their day indoors since they've already spent their days in the woods the other day. Asuna, who lied to her mother about the reason why she had to sleep in "Liz's Place" had her heart beating like a sledge hammer. Kazuto however, in his usual laid back mood, did nothing but encourage Asuna to commit such thing. It wasn't as if he wanted her to be a bad daughter, he wanted her to take control of her life, to say no, to plant her feet on the ground and to never back down. He wanted Asuna to take charge like she did back in SAO, it aches him knowing she doesn't get to have the freedom to choose what she wants in life so he encouraged it.

" _Stay home with me, you don't have to come home to your house tonight if all she's going to do is push and step on you like you're her puppet. She may be your mother Asuna but Aunt Midori is more a mother than her"_

He told her, his face stern and his voice flat. He didn't like being dominant over her, he just wanted her to know how much it means to him knowing that she's happy with what she's doing. After hours of deliberation on whether to go home for the night after a day of _"spending all day with Liz"_ Asuna finally made a choice and that was to stand her ground.

"Where's your mom?" Asuna asked a she plopped down on the couch.

"She's out of town for work" Kirito replied, "She'll be home in two days or so" he added.

"And Suguha?" Asuna asked again but this time she laid on her back, her legs hanging off the side of the couch, her hair a mess.

"She's out with her friends from school. She'll be out late but I'm going to text her to come home before 10" he replied, moving to sit beside Asuna. He faced his body towards her and snaked his arms around her waist and bent his head down in between her breasts and inhaled her sweet scent. Asuna who is used to Kirito's actions, wrapped her arms around his shoulder and embraced him as tight as she can possibly can. They stayed there until one of them had to move for air. They both chuckled and exchanged a soft kiss.

They would often do things like this. Just small and simple things. They both knew that they're not ready to go all the way yet due to Asuna's trauma, they learned to resist their hormones and waited for the right time or Asuna rather. Kirito was and will always be ready for her, to show her how much she means to him and he has all the patience and respect to wait for her to say it.

They touched foreheads and beamed like toddlers, Asuna who was older than him let's Kirito take control in whatever they do. She would do what he says for she knows all he wants is best for her and she would scold him if he ever gets too pushy. What made them work and blend so well were their capability to tell each other anything that's bothering them from clothes that are too revealing down to the trauma they've experienced from SAO and ALO. They often fight and say wounding things and yet they still remain together. They know that being together has always been a message from the universe or whatever god there is. They know that they were meant to be as cliché as that sounds. They know in their hearts and in theirs guts that there is no one for the both of them but each other and that they were sure of, absolutely sure of.

"I'm hungry" Kirito mumbled under Asuna's neck.

"Then get up so that I can make dinner" Asuna replied, lightly pushing Kirito's head off of her. She grunted from the weight and playfully smacked his head.

"Ow! That hurt woman!" He complained and lifted his head from her neck and rubbed his head dramatically.

"I said get up, I can't breathe with you crushing me and I didn't smack you that hard you drama queen" Asuna shot back at him and he lifted his upper body and she moved to the side to get up and headed to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Asuna asked her eager to eat boyfriend.

"Anything, you're the chef. Whatever you make I will gladly eat." Kirito replied giving his signature smile whenever he wanted something from her.

"Okay then, I'm making ramen." Asuna spoke as she watch her boyfriend's expression from excited to blue. "What are you sulking about?" she asked.

"Just ramen?" Kirito asked using his sad puppy face.

"Just ramen because one; I'm tired to prepare all the things needed for a big meal, two; we lack ingredients unless you want to ride off on your bike and do some groceries for us?" Asuna replied and gritted her teeth as she waited for his reaction.

"Ramen will do" Kirito replied and sat on the chair in the dining room.

"Good boy" Asuna cooed and proceeded in making ramen.

The two ate their ramen and talked about what to do tomorrow or the next day until they heard the door open. Suguha who was out with her friends stumbled on her way inside with her friends trailing her. Their voices loud and husky. Asuna and Kirito got up from their seats and walked to the main door to see Suguha, red as a tomato and on the verge of passing out. Kirito who was mad and worried at the same time bent down to grab his little sister's arms. Asuna bent down too and grabbed her other arm. They lifted her up and faced her 2 friends.

"Why did you go drinking?" Kirito asked his face angry.

"It was Suguha's idea, she said her mom won't be home tonight and she wanted to know what alcohol tastes like." Suguha's friend replied followed with a hiccup.

Kirito shook his head and faced his girlfriend and spoke.

"I'm just glad mom is not here but I'm still going to scold her" he told her and she nodded, agreeing to his decision of scolding Suguha.

"Just don't be too hard on her okay? I'm pretty sure it was just out of curiosity and nothing more" Asuna replied and they both carried her to the couch. They went back to the main door to help Suguha's other two friends and made them sit beside Suguha.

"What are we going to do to them Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked her brows meeting each other.

"We'll transfer them to her room. I'll go get extra comforters for the two to sleep on" Kirito replied dashing upstairs to look for comforters.

Asuna placed her hand over each of the girl's foreheads to feel if they're still hot from all the drinking, to her relief, the intoxicating effect of the alcohol was slowly fading. Kirito got back from upstairs and informed Asuna that the room is ready for the three girls to sleep in. They transferred the three one by one and Kirito went downstairs to leave Asuna alone to change Suguha to her Pajamas.

Asuna opened Suguha's closet and searched for her pajama set and looked for two more for the other two. She grabbed Suguha by the shoulder and hoisted her to sit up so she can unbutton her blouse and her jeans. Suguha who was refusing to be changed of her clothes kept pushing Asuna's face away from her, Asuna shrugged and puffed at her movements and managed to change her, and now all she has to do is change the other two. Once she was done practically wrestling the three girls to change their clothes, she strutted downstairs and sat next to Kirito on the couch.

"That was so exhausting!" Asuna exclaimed as she leaned her head on Kirito's shoulder. He placed his arm around her slender frame and pinched her chin to make her look up at him.

"What?" Asuna asked

"Nothing, it's just that you're so motherly. It makes me happy that you feel the need to take care of my sister" Kirito said and kissed her nose.

"Well, she is your sister and I love her like my own" She replied with a content smile.

"I know, it makes me happy, dancing on air happy" he muttered back and leaned his head on her head.

"Hah! As if you can dance!" Asuna spoke with a chuckle.

"Damn right I can" He replied and pinched her nose this time.

"Whatever you say candy man" She replied.

There was silence after that, they closed their eyes after what they had to deal with because of Suguha. Asuna who decided to text the parents of the two girls shot up, alarming Kirito.

"What is it?" Kirito asked.

"Can I borrow Suguha's phone? We need to text her friend's parents that they're here and that they're safe" she replied. Kirito got up and searched for his sisters' phone and handed it to Asuna. Once done informing the parents and receiving an okay from them. They plopped back on the couch and continued what they were doing.

 **KIRITO'S POV**

Asuna and I sat on the couch far longer than expected. I was feeling nervous, anxious and downright wanted to faint. I've been pondering whether to give it to her now or maybe next week or maybe next month? I shook my head, I don't want to keep this to myself for too long. I need to show her, give it to her. I want to see her face lit up from bliss already. I took a deep breath and gently got up from the couch. Asuna who almost was halfway to succumb to the sandman's spells; opened her eyes and spoke.

"Where are you going? I was already getting comfy" She complained and pouted.

"I just need to go get something from my room okay?" I replied. My heart racing, waiting to be released from my body. I took a gulp nervously and darted upstairs.

" _What if she gets mad? What if she doesn't like what I'm going to present to her?"_

I entered my room and searched for that one thing that I hid in my room, hid it too well for my mom or Suguha to find. I finally got my hands on it and skipped downstairs to meet Asuna.

"Asuna?" I chanted her name as if I was casting a dangerous yet beautiful spell, a spell that needed caution, a spell that needed the right voice to be chanted.

"Yes? What are you doing there grinning like you just won the lottery?" She asked as she turned her head to find me grinning like a maniac.

"I need to get this over with before I lose my mind" I said nervously and coughed, I was so nervous that I almost choked on my own saliva.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, her face concerned and her brows meeting each other again.

" _Even when she's worried, she still remains beautiful"_

I walked to get closer to her and bent down in front of her, at first her eyes widened in shock but she compose herself when I bent down on both knees instead of one. It amused me for a second that she thought that I was going to propose to her but then again it's something like that. I took the black velvet textured box from my pocket and took Asuna's hand with my other one and placed it on her hands. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. Her eyes dazzling, emitting soon to be shed tears.

"I know you think that I'm proposing. Don't worry I'll do that soon, very soon but now all I have are these." I opened the box and there sat elegantly two silver bands that looked similar to our rings in SAO and ALO. They shined in her eyes and I felt like the happiest man in the world to her eyes glisten with pure content.

"Kirito-kun" Asuna spoke but I stopped her from finishing.

"I've had this after our night together at your house when you had a nightmare but before that I've always wanted to buy us rings. I always catch you glancing at your ring finger and sometimes run your finger in circles on it, I do that sometimes too. I fell accustomed to having that ring, the symbol of our trust, love and commitment to each other, I wanted so badly to make you mine here in the real world so I worked hard to get them and seeing your face lit up like that makes it all worth it" I told her my voice starting to crack from the pain my heart was feeling, it was happy pain.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could've bought it together dummy" She replied her voice strained and her face red from all the crying.

"I wanted to surprise you, I wanted to surprise you after dinner but my sister decided to intrude" I chuckled and cupped her face with my arms and leaned up to kiss her. She kissed me back with more pressure. I could feel what she was feeling from our kiss, I could tell what she wanted to say from our kiss. We are indeed connected to each other, no doubt about that.

 **ASUNA'S POV**

We kissed, I never wanted to stop kissing him, and I just wanted to show him, make him feel how happy I was knowing that he's bought us rings. Kirito and I were girlfriend/boyfriend here in the real world but we knew we were far more than that. Although we were just married in-game we felt that our marriage surpassed the virtual world. We always acted like a married couple so why not be one? I wondered for so long when we'll ever get married but seeing and hearing him say that soon, very soon it'll come true makes me want to scream at the top of my lungs and never stop kissing him. We broke away from our kiss and I managed to speak after all the crying, my throat felt dry but I managed.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this" I told him, my eyes beginning to water again.

"I know love, I know" He replied and chuckled as I sniffed.

"I'm yours, I'm really your wife am I?" I asked, still stunned. I don't care if we're not married by the church or the priest, I always felt that we were married.

"You'll always be my wife, now and forever. We'll make it official soon but for now we'll make do of these" he replied and took the silver band off with his name on it and slid it on my finger. I took the silver band with his name on it and slid it on his finger. He kissed my hands and flipped them over to kiss my palms and placed them on his face so that I was cupping them. He closed his eyes and we touched foreheads.

"I love you Husband" I said as I smiled at the thought of us wearing rings.

"I love you more wife" he replied and I never felt happier.


	8. Chapter 8 - Onii & Onee Chan

**SUGUHA'S POV**

I woke up from the light passing through my window and a massive headache pounding me like a drum, urging me to flop down on the bed.

"What happened last night?"

I pushed myself up with my arms and got up from the bed only to find out that I have stepped on something soft and then-

"OWWW! That hurt!"

The voice groaned and I jumped back on the bed. I peeped my head on the edge and two of my friends were sleeping in my room wearing one of my pajamas looking as disheveled as I am.

"What are you two doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

Hiyori, one of my best friends replied as she rubbed her arm, the arm that I stepped on.

"No I don't, I honestly don't remember. Sorry I stepped on you"

I replied and shook my head. I thought long and hard about what we did last night and all I can remember from my past rebellious activity was that we went out.

"It's okay. You got so drunk last night, we were too but we managed to drop you off at your house and that's all I can remember"

Hiyori responded as she got up from the comforter and stretched her arms and legs.

" _She surely drank the same amount as me, but why is she not feeling like shit like me right now?"_

"HWUAHH!"

My other best friend, Kufuku jolted up from her comforter and looked at us, her eyes wide and red, and her hair at the same state as ours. She blinked in confusion and opened her mouth to speak.

"Why am I here?"

Panic stricken in her voice.

"We got drunk last night"

I replied and looked down on my pajamas.

" _My brother certainly did not change me into my clothes, Asuna was probably here when we arrived"_

"Um, Sugu? Why are we in your pajamas?" Hiyori asked, looking down at her body.

"Yeah, why are we in your pajamas?" Kufuku asked again.

"About that, don't get embarrassed"

I replied, my cheeks turning red and my body sweating bullets.

"Who changed us?" Hiyori asked again, she panicked.

"Your brother!" Kufuku exclaimed and she jolted up her comforter and started jumping like a fanatic.

"WHAT?!" Hiyori who was panicking, quickly joined Kufuku

" _Are they seriously glad at the thought that Kazuto changed them in my pajamas?"_

"Um, no"

The two stopped jumping instantly when I replied. They turned around to face me, waiting for a follow up on "Who changed who"

"My brother's girlfriend probably changed us. She was at the house when I left"

The two girls who had delight plastered on their faces had flopped down on the comforter and gave out a sigh.

"You brother has a girlfriend?"

Hiyori asked, covering her red face with her palms.

"Yeah, haven't I mentioned that before?"

"No you did not" Kufuku replied and did the same as Hiyori

I chuckled at the two for being so hopeful that they get to have a chance with Kazuto. My brother is clueless when it comes to girls who have interests in him, it makes me wonder how he got Asuna.

"So what's his girlfriend like?"

"Yeah, tell us"

I sat up and faced the two,

"Well, she's amazing. She's very responsible, kind and loving" I replied, I was definitely missing a lot but I don't want to over exaggerate.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's just like having a sister"

"You're lucky you have a nice relationship with your brother's girlfriend" Hiyori said

"You're lucky you have a brother" Kufuku added

I got up from my bed and headed towards the door, I opened it and was stopped by the two.

"Where's your brother's room?" the two said in anticipation

"Down the hall, you two going to creep on my brother?"

I asked and smirked, _"My brother would be petrified but I would also be laughing my ass off"_

"We just wanted to know if he was still here" they replied

"Alright, let's slowly and silently take a peek, okay?"

"YES!"

The three of us tiptoed to Kazuto's room, I grabbed the doorknob and gently turned it to open so slightly that we can see what's inside. In his room, we saw an unconscious Kazuto and beside him – Asuna, the two were practically all cuddled up for our innocent eyes to see. We backed away from the door grasping on our mouths, trying our best not to scream in shock.

"That was a bad idea"

"Very, hey how long have they been together?"

"I don't know, all I know is that they met in SAO and fought alongside each other"

The two nodded at my response

"So you guys done with all the fantasizing now that you get to see that?" I asked and pointed at the door

"Definitely" they both replied and we got back inside my room.

We sat on my bed, waiting out for the other two to wake up since we really weren't in the right state to be cooking and eating anything, we felt the urge to puke every 5 minutes. We groaned in exhaustion.

"I am never drinking ever again!" the three of us exclaimed then a knock was placed on my door and a voice followed.

"Suguha-chan?"

A soft voice called out my name. It was Asuna's voice.

"Are you guys awake? She knocked again and we decided to act like we have just woken up. I opened the door and fake yawned. Asuna who was wearing a pink night gown smiled at me and looked at me with concern.

"Good morning Suguha-chan"

"Good morning Nee-chan"

I replied and smiled back at her, she bent her head to the side to greet my two friends and they returned the gesture.

"You three feeling better?"

"Yeah, just feeling drowsy"

I replied and shook my head, driving the pain away.

"That's normal, I hope you guys don't object that I changed you to your pajamas"

"Oh, we don't mind. Thank You Asuna-san for taking care of us" Hiyori bowed her head down and so did Kufuku.

"It's no big deal. I'm going to go cook breakfast, come down when you're ready" she said and I closed the door back again.

"She's so nice" Kufuku exclaimed in glee

"Yeah" Hiyori followed

"That's because she's older and raised in a rich and proper household" I replied

"Wait what? And your brother is 17 right?" they asked

"Yeah" I chuckled.

"The daughter of a CEO…of what company again?"

"RECT Enterprises"

"Is your brothers' girlfriend"

We laughed and we heard another knock, this is my brother this time.

"Sugu? Open the door now" his voice stern.

I scrambled from my bed and hurriedly swung the door open. I was greeted by an angry looking Kazuto.

"What were you thinking?" he asked

"Um, I was just curious that's all"

"You told me you'd be home by 10, you arrived at 11 drunk. You got me and Asuna worried"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I replied and shook my head, tears starting to build up and ready to stream down from my face

"I'm not telling mom though"

I was shocked, I lifted my head and stared at my brother in the eyes, and he smiled at me just like he always does and I hugged him in return.

"Now, now! That doesn't mean you get to do it again" he said in a scolding manner

"I won't! I promise!" I released him from my grip and he looked at my friends

"You two okay? Don't worry about your parents. We texted them but we didn't mention anything about you three getting drunk" he told them and he headed downstairs to the kitchen to join Asuna who was making us breakfast.

"Your brother is very sweet Suguha" Kufuku exclaimed

"Yeah, lucky me" I replied

Moments later we heard Asuna calling for us from downstairs for breakfast. We hurriedly walked down the stairs to be greeted by an enticing aroma of what seems to be bacon and eggs. Didn't think bacon and eggs can this be enticing. I must be really hangover. We sat on the dining table and thanked for our food. Breakfast was smooth with two of my best friends beside me and two of one of the most important people in my life sitting across me.

" _I'm grateful I got drunk last night, this wouldn't have happened if I was too careful"_

I thought to myself. A little mischievous activity won't hurt anyone, right?


	9. Chapter 9 - Warm Bodies

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Ever since Kirito and Asuna slept in the same bed under the same roof in Old and New Aincrad, It was rather grueling for both to sleep in the real world without the other. Asuna would toss and turn, arms reaching out for her in-game husband and Kirito would do the same. The warmth they shared put them at ease and made sleeping easier but now that they're back in the real world, sleeping together was far off in the future to happen.

It was Monday at lunch time where the two headed out to their favorite bench to eat lunch when Kirito made a painful groan that caught the chestnut haired girls' interest.

"You okay Kirito-kun?"

Kirito waved his hand as to dismiss whatever that was plastered on his girlfriend's face. _Worry_.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just didn't get enough sleep last night"

"And why's that?"

Kirito turned his head away, not sure what to reply. _That's because I miss you?_ He thought. He shook his head and faced his girlfriend who was looking intently at him, their faces mere inches too close. He gulped and scratched his head and said.

"I don't know, it seems like I don't always find the right sleeping position at the right time"

Asuna got back to her seat and started munching on her sandwich and Kirito resumed in eating his second one.

After having their fill of delicious sandwiches, the two decided to relax for a bit since they still had 20 minutes left.

Asuna leaned her head on Kirito's shoulder who winced at the weight, he tried to act like it didn't hurt but Asuna could feel him moving at a leisurely pace.

"Kirito-kun? You okay? And be honest this time"

This caught Kirito off guard, he contemplated what to say since Asuna can misinterpret anything at any moment and he had no plans to be bonked on the head right now.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly"

Asuna who was looking straight at him, waiting for his reply now shifted her body so that they were in eye level.

"ImisshavingyounexttomewhenIsleep"

"What was that?"

Kirito face palmed, took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"I MISS HAVING YOU NEXT TO ME WHEN I SLEEP ASUNA" Kirito said aloud

Asuna who was confused earlier for his fast rambling was now emitting a radiance, a relief that she's not along in thinking of the same thing.

"Me too"

As Kirito was for her reply, he couldn't help but smile. _My girl has been missing me._

"Hey now, don't get too cocky. It's only natural for someone to miss their loved one" Asuna huffed, her cheeks reddening. She made an effort to hide it but Kirito tried his best to get a peek of his flustered girlfriends' cute face.

"I'm not being cocky. Seeing you flustered makes me happy" he replied and sent Asuna a smile she couldn't resist.

"Hey, Kirito-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"When you drop me off at the house later, I have something to give you"

"What is it?"

"It's a secret, you'll love it so don't worry"

"If you say so, come on it's almost time for next period" Kirito got up and helped Asuna clean up.

They headed back to the campus. Asuna beaming like crazy and Kirito anxiously thinking about what Asuna was going to give to him.

** At Asuna's House **

"Here, Kirito-kun"

Asuna handed him a white pillow that smelled just like her.

"Eh? Asuna this couldn't possibly be?" Kirito stuttered at his words.

"No you dummy. I didn't mean it like that!" She retorted following a head bonk

"O-ow!" Kirito started rubbing his head and wincing dramatically

"Geez Kirito-kin you're so overdramatic"

"And earlier I thought I avoided today's head bonk, guess it just came late" he replied, gathered his things and hugged the pillow Asuna gave to him.

"I hope you get to sleep properly tonight, it's not me but at least it smells like me"

"Yeah, thanks love"

He got up and gave Asuna a kiss on the forehead. His arms wrapping ever so tightly around the slender girls' frame and she did the same as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She looked at him expecting more so he kissed her nose, both her cheeks and looked back into her eyes again. Brave, loving Onyx met warm, doting chestnut ones. The heat they shared was too much to bear but Kirito had other plans.

"I have something for you too" He said.

"What is it?"

He loosened his grip around her waist, bent down and started searching something in his backpack. His hands resurfaced, holding a black shirt.

 _If he's going to give his shirt to me, it'll be too big but it'll fit me loosely._

"I want you to wear it when you go to sleep, I know you miss sleeping next to me. You just don't want to admit it Vice-Commander-sama" Kirito said jokingly as he dodged an almost second bonk on the head.

Asuna who gripped the shirt started tearing up, Kirito hugged her again lovingly and kissed her gently on the lips. Their longing to be with each other was hard to bear but they knew they can do it with things that reminded them of each other. They both pulled back, breathing heavily from the lack of air and smiled at each other. No matter how long they've known each other, they always give the other the same smile they both gave each other when they got married in Old Aincrad.

"I ought to see you wearing that" Kirito said, smirking at the idea of his love wearing nothing but his shirt.

"Pervert!" She exclaimed, pushing him towards the door.

"You're eager to get rid of me that fast hon?"

"It's not that I'm eager. It's because mother will be home any minute now"

And by that Kirito opened the door himself and darted towards his bike, Asuna caught up on him and gave him one last kiss for the day.

"I love you Kirito-kun"

"I love you more love"

"Be careful alright?"

"Always am"

The two slept soundly that night and the coming nights after that.


	10. Chapter 10 - As Promised

**KIRITO'S POV**

"Yui? What do you think of this one?" I asked my in-game daughter as I leaned on the thick glass.

I decided to take her along using my phone since Asuna was using the Audio-Visual Probe for Yuuki for their trip to Kyoto. I ought to buy Asuna something I promised her a long time ago in Aincrad early while my wallet is still hot. Although I'll be giving this to her a little later in the year and it'll be hard to lie to her but I've made up my mind to pursue this sooner than later.

"I like it Papa but I think Mama would prefer something simpler" she said, her voice loud and clear enough for me to hear as I tried my best to position the camera properly for her to see.

"Hmm, you're right on that one"

"How about we check another store? Maybe there's simpler and cheaper ones"

"You're Mama doesn't deserve cheap Yui"

"Oh sorry Papa, I just thought that simpler would mean cheaper" the girl replied, worry straining her voice

"I'm just kidding Yui, calm down but it's true though. Your mom deserves the world. I don't want to give her something cheap"

"I bet Mama would prefer it Papa"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, for starters, Mama would sometimes tell me how much she hates having expensive things that don't even last that long that's why she prefers to buy less expensive things" she replied with a giggle

"I was thinking, if I'm going to give her something her mom will see, I want it to be extravagant" I replied as I walked outside the store and started wandering off to similar ones.

"Plus, what we're going to buy her will last longer than anything else she has since we all know she doesn't lose her things like your Papa" I said.

"You have a point Papa. Mama is responsilbe"

"That she is. Let's just keep looking and maybe we'll find something we'll both love and hopefully your Mama will love too" I told my daughter as I entered a similar store.

"Welcome! How may I help you today Sir?" The store employee asked.

"I'm just taking a look if I find something worth buying" I replied

"Well, right this way sir" the woman replied as she ushered me to an area with big box glasses.

"What type are you looking for sir?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you have something simple but extravagant at the same time?

"Is it for a special someone?"

"It is indeed for someone special" I replied, smiling at the thought of Asuna as the woman started retrieving boxes and filed them on top of the thick glass.

"How about this one?" she said as she opened the box for me to look.

"May I take it out?"

"Sure"

I took the little object off the box and examined it properly. It was exactly what I was looking for, simple, extravagant, and beautiful and it'll remind her of someone special for sure. I took out my phone for Yui to look.

"Yui? I like this"

"Woah Papa it's so pretty!" the little girl exclaimed

"It reminds me of someone" I said as I looked at the camera, consciously side eyeing the woman who was a bit confused of my actions.

"Who Papa?

"You" I replied

"M-Me?" She said shocked.

"Yeah"

"Why me Papa?" She asked.

"Well, when I managed to turn you into a game object, your heart resembled something just like this" I replied as I put the object back on the box and gave the woman a nod. Letting her know that I was going to purchase it.

"Really?" She replied.

"Yes really and I know your mom will be ecstatic to see it" I replied and faced the woman.

"How much is it?" I asked. She showed me the price tag and my soul almost left my body.

"Papa? What's wrong?" Yui asked.

"It's the price but it's nothing. Your mom deserves this" I replied.

"You know what Papa?"

"What?"

"Besides mama getting ecstatic of how it looks, she'll be more shocked with the price so you've got yourself set" she giggled.

"HA HA very funny love but this will not only remind us of our love but of you too so it's all the more worth it" I replied

"Ooh Papa! I love you!" She replied

"I love you too Yui" I cooed.

The woman got back with the box and the object inside it, and I paid via installment. I walked out the door with my daughter.

Now the only one thing left to do is to lie to her long enough for me to be able to give it to her on the day we promised to see the stars together with our beloved daughter.

"Yui?

"Yes Papa?"

"Be sure not to make a slip of the tongue okay?"

"My lips are sealed Papa!"

I laughed at her cuteness and headed home, waiting for Asuna to update me about their trip to Kyoto.


	11. Chapter 11 - Group Chat

Klein: Sup

Silica: hi ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

Liz: hey doofus

Sinon: oh hey, you exist

Suguha: heyaa

Klein: Sinon-san, Liz-san. Why do you have to be so mean? ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

Sinon: I wasn't being mean

Liz: *sigh*

Silica: *face palmed*

Suguha: What brings you in here Klein-san?

Klein: Was wondering when and where the next raid's going to happen

Suguha: I have no idea, guys?

Liz: none here

Silica: same

Sinon: Ask Agil-san or Kirito, btw where are they?

Suguha: Onii-chan and Asuna-san went out with Yui today

Liz: ...

Silica: ...

Sinon: ...

Klein: with *cough* yui *cough* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sinon: Klein!

Suguha: And as for Agil, we all know he's busy with his bar

Agil: Hey I'm right here

Klein: Yow bro! You have no idea how glad I am that you showed up to the chat today

Agil: why?

Agil: wait, i don't want to know

Klein: the girls keep bullying me here

Liz: Klein, you drama queen

Sinon: you'll never get a gf with that attitude of yours

Silica: hahaha

Suguha: oh burn

Klein: and you four have what? Boyfriends?

Liz: ...

Sinon: ...

Suguha: ...

Silica: ...

Klein: HA!

Kirito: it's because you deserve it

Klein: oh look who decided to pay a visit, how was the date Kiritard?

Asuna: hi everyone \ (•◡•) / \ (•◡•) /

Asuna: Klein!

Kirito: what did we miss?

Agil: Klein's pride being haxed to death

Klein: shut it Agil...Asuna-san hehe ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)

Asuna: so? What did we miss?

Sinon: doofus here was wondering when and where the next raid's going to happen?

Klein: HEY! ಠ╭╮ಠ

Asuna: Kirito-kun?

Kirito: yeah?

Kirito: oh...I'm going to have to check on that later when I log on.

Liz: You satisfied Klein?

Klein: huh? What?

Sinon: on still being single at 28 years old

Kirito: hahaha serves you right

Klein: ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ

Asuna: Kirito-kun! (；一_一)

Kirito: What? What now?

Asuna: nothing

Kirito: Asuna? What is it?

Asuna: nevermind

Kirito: tell me

Agil: AHEM

Liz: *cough*

Silica: (◕‿◕✿)

Suguha: Onii-chan don't be stupid

Asuna: listen to your sister Kirito

Kirito: ugh! Klein? Bro I'm sorry

Klein: don't sweat it man. I'm used to it

Asuna: if you stop being such a tease and childish Klein-san, everything will turn to your favor.

Klein: thanks Asuna-san :) wish more girls out there were like you

Asuna: don't push it Klein!

Kirito: I'm right here Klein in case you forgot

Klein: hahaha sorry about that Kiritard

Suguha: Klein you jerk!

Klein: what did I do now?

Suguha: Onii-chan told me before you once asked Asuna-san out in Old Aincrad

Sinon: WHAT?

Liz: Asuna, you didn't tell me about this

Asuna: it wasn't worth telling Liz

Liz: DO TELL

Kirito: he got punched in the guts for it too

Klein: and for a second I thought I was out of the danger zone. Fyi, I didn't know you and Asuna were a thing

Asuna: haha we weren't a "thing" yet due to someone having cold lips

Sinon: Hahahah

Silica: Kirito-san hahah

Suguha: Onii-chan you antisocial weirdo

Agil: HAHAHAHA

Kirito: oh okay so I'm the one we're ganging up on now?

Klein: you and me both bro

Kirito: you have it worse

Klein: i know :(

Asuna: sorry about that Kirito-kun (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Kirito: it's okay love (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Asuna: (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Liz: get a room

Sinon: get your own chat box

Silica: kawaii

Suguha: eww

Kirito: anyways, I'll just email you guys about the raid

Klein: sounds good

Liz: okay

Sinon: alright

Silica: ok good

Suguha: you don't have to email me. We live together

Kirito: I know that

Klein: *spit take* Hahaha

Agil: Klein, just don't

Klein: ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Asuna: bye everyone

Kirito: bye guys

Liz: I'm off

Sinon: I'm out

Silica: me too

Suguha: still got practice. Take care everyone

Agil: got a bar to tend to

Klein: ok bye


	12. Chapter 12 - Mishap Part 1

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"Kirito-kun?" Asuna raised her voice slightly. Hoping to garner her boyfriend's undivided attention for the third time.

Kirito, who was absentmindedly and recklessly typing away on his computer didn't even bother to glance at his phone where he and Asuna were having a video call.

"Kirito-kun? About tomorrow, I'm going to go to your house instead, okay?"

"Um yeah" Kirito replied, not even bothering to face his anxious girlfriend.

"Geez Kirito-kun stop what you're doing just for a second!" She scolded following with an evident "hmmph!"

"W-what was that love?"

"I said I'm breaking up with you"

Kirito shot up from his chair and launched his body to grab the phone.

"You're kidding right?"

"Asuna"

"Answer me!" A desperate Kirito looked intensely at the camera, awaiting his girlfriend's reaction from his unnecessary outburst. A few seconds passed and she lets out a giggle.

"Eh?"

"Kirito-kun! You can be such a dummy! Don't ignore me like that" Asuna says giving him a pout.

"I'm sorry love. I know that I promised we'd talk today. I just got so immersed in the work" he replied

"It's okay" she assured

"You just threw those words of breaking up with me so casually" He pouted, making Asuna guilty for worrying him.

"You know I'd never break up with you Kirito-kun" She smiled

Kirito lets out a sigh of relief and plopped down on his bed.

"What were you doing on your computer that made you ignore me?"

"Was working on the coding for Yui's probe. Sorry about that love" Kirito replied. Giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Asuna gives him a heartwarming smile that he gave back. He was forgiven.

"It's okay. You become so serious when it comes to family matters so I understand. I can't wait to hear Yui's reaction to your project."

When the topic of their daughter is brought up, the two young adoptive parents can' help but beam at the thought of their pride and joy.

"Kazuto-kun"

"Yeah Asuna?" He was rather surprised, taken aback at the sudden use of his real name. Not that he minded but he was just used to his girlfriend calling him Kirito, and she was the only one allowed to. "Girlfriend privileges" she likes to call it. Whenever she calls him by his real name, he would immediately assume that it would be something serious.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For trying your best to give Yui the real world experience, you're such a great father to her"

"Ahh, it's nothing. Our little girl deserves nothing but the best"

"That, she does. Well, I'm going to sleep now. Don't forget about tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah I won't. Good night Asuna"

"Good night Kirito-kun. I love you"

"I love you too"

Their call ended and as Kirito was about to call it a night himself. 30 minutes into almost falling asleep he suddenly remembered that he had no idea what their plans were for tomorrow. He was so busy that the words Asuna said went by from one ear and got out from the other. A big part of him wished he could've two brains. One for other things and the other only for his girlfriend's needs.

 _"I'll call her...wait she's probably asleep by now. I'll just message her tomorrow and I'll just go to their house tomorrow"_ he thought and fell back into a deep slumber.

 **KIRITO'S POV**

I woke up groggy from the blasts coming from my alarm clock. I checked my phone to message Asuna about my going to her house but I forgot to plug it in last night. _"I'll just charge this at Asuna's later"_ I thought. I had no choice but to call her house phone. I dialed in the number and waited for her to pick up. _"Please don't let it be her mom, please don't let it be her mom"_ I repeatedly said under my breath. The call got picked up and thank god it was her father.

"Hello? Yuuki Residence" Shouzou asked

"Umm hello Mr. Yuuki?"

"Oh, Kazuto? How can I help you son?"

I can't help but blush at the fact that Asuna's father just called me "son", I had to remind myself that I have to act proper around this man and sound decent.

"Was wondering if I could talk to Asuna"

"She's still taking a shower" her father replied

"Oh okay, can you tell her that I'm coming over?"

"Sure, no problem"

"Thank You Sir"

"You're welcome and please call me Shouzou kid" he replied and with that I ended the call and got ready to head over to Asuna's.

 **ASUNA'S POV**

"Dad, I'm heading out" I half yelled to my dad who was in the kitchen, I walked out the door and started walking my way to the train station. I took my phone out to send Kirito a message that I was heading out to his house.

{Kirito-kun? Good morning sleepy head! I'm on my way – Asuna}

 **SHOUZOU'S POV**

"Where's Asuna?" I asked one of our house keepers

"She just went out sir" she replied

"Oh no, shit!" I exclaimed, startling our housekeeper.

"I apologize, it's just that Kazuto…you know him?

I asked but she shook her head

"My daughter's boyfriend?"

"Ahh okay sir, what about him?

"He planned to come here instead and I was supposed to tell Asuna but I was too late"

"I'll just tell him when he arrives sir"

"No need, I'll just text Asuna and I was planning on having some alone time with him anyway. That is all"

"Okay sir" she replied and went back to doing chores.

{Asuna? I forgot to tell you that Kazuto called earlier that he'll come to the house instead. Come back home once you get this message – Dad}

 **ASUNA & KIRITO **

**(SEPARATE POV'S)**

 _Asuna at the front door of Kirito's house_

 _Kirito at the front door of Asuna's house_

 _At the same time_

"Good Morning Midori-san! Is Kirito awake?" I asked the moment Kirito's mom opened the door.

"Good Morning Shouzou-sama!" I asked the moment Asuna's dad opened the door.

"I thought he went to your house Asuna?" Midori replied looking at me confused.

"Yeah, about that Kazuto, I forgot to tell Asuna about you coming here instead. She just left" Shouzou said, scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT?" I half screamed, startling Midori.

"No way" I said under my breath and gulped.


	13. Chapter 13 - False Alarm

**ASUNA'S POV**

"Kirito-kun please pick up!" I said under my breath. I needed to tell him something very important. Just this morning, I had the most terrifying experience. Something that I haven't prepared myself for and I needed Kirito's help. After 4 tries, he finally picked up.

"A-Asuna? What is it? It's so early in the morning" He said groggily.

"Kazuto, listen to me very carefully" I said, my voice panic stricken.

"Okay, I'm all ears" He replied. His voice clearer this time.

"We need to go to that place we went to two 2 weeks ago because I have something to tell you" I replied.

"What is it? Can't you tell me now?" He asked, his voice worried this time.

"It's not something I want to tell you on the phone and I'm not even sure yet. Pick me up at the house. Okay?"

"Alright, Alright. Just calm down and could you at least give me a hint?"

I sighed and gave him one. One he couldn't believe himself. He told me to get ready as fast as I can the moment the call ended. I got ready as I was told, let my parents know where I was going and waited for Kirito to arrive. 10 minutes later and a loud roar from his bike can be heard and he parked right beside me.

"Come one!" He ushered me to get on fast. As I did so, we went off to the place we were at 2 weeks ago.

 **KIRITO'S POV**

As we entered the room, Asuna was all over the place. She wouldn't calm down even though I've already assured her that everything was going to be okay.

"No, it's not going to be okay Kirito-kun. We're dead meat I say" She said.

She sat down on the bed and started crying uncontrollably. I walked to the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't know what to say just yet. We weren't sure yet but our hearts were already pounding like crazy.

"What are we going to do? We're so dead" She asked and sobbed on my shirt. I rubbed circles on her back to soothe her and spoke.

"We don't know if it's for sure yet but for now it's best to be prepared" I replied

"Kirito-kun, it's too early" She said as she looked into my eyes. She was scared and unsure. I had to do something to assure her.

"I know love, I know. I'm sorry"

"What for?" She asked

"For doing this to us"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. We did it because we wanted to and I don't want to think of this as a mistake but rather an early blessing" She replied. It was her turn to assure me this time. I just felt bad, like I've ruined our chances of a future.

"Thanks love, you're really strong for sure" I replied and kissed her forehead.

"We have to find out now" she said

"I know, if our speculation is true. I promise you that I'll do everything I can to appease this situation. I promise you that" I said and looked into her eyes.

"You promise? Even if it takes meeting mom and dad and fighting them?"

"Yes, I swear"

"And by the way, I've only felt sick and puked just this morning. That's not something to know for sure but my period's late and that's what bothers me. And we've only done it 2 weeks ago and just that one time" she replied, stuttering her words followed by a sniffle.

 **FLASHBACK TO TWO WEEKS AGO**

The two have been meaning to do it way back but they just couldn't muster up the courage to do so but they were given the perfect day to do it and they didn't intend to waste that chance.

"Are you sure about this Asuna?" Kirito asked as they walked inside the building.

"Yeah, I'm dead sure"

"I don't want you to do things for me, I want you to be really honest"

"I am, I want this just as much as you. Now can you stop being a wimp because you're making me nervous as well with your questions?"

"Just checking if you're having cold feet"

"I told you, they're cozy, very cozy"

"Very well then"

Kirito approached the front desk and paid in advance for their room, he was given a key and he and Asuna got in the elevator as they ascended to their floor.

Once they were in the room, a slight nervous Asuna sat down on the bed and marveled on how big and soft it was.

"Hey Kirito-kun?" She said

Kirito who was busy checking all their things turned his head to face his awaiting girlfriend. Her face was red as a rose, her bangs covering her eyes to avoid showing her boyfriend how embarrassed she was.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to come here and kiss your wife?" Asuna said, her voice shaking. She never thought she'd be able to utter those words out without choking but she managed. This was it, they'd get to be with each other's arms the way they've always wanted to be. There was no backing out now.

A shocked Kirito slowly made his way to his girlfriend, arms shaking. He recounted the times he'd dream of having this moment and the more times he's recounted the more he'd feel like it wasn't real but it is. His girlfriend, his wife was sitting across him on the bed, ready for her husband to take her. He'd shower her with love and please her. Seeing her all flustered and managing to look as though she's got it all under control made his desire for her stronger.

"Are you ready?"

"There's no backing out now"

"Actually there's still time" Kirito said as he chuckled

"Hey, don't ruin the mood. I know you want this too"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE WANTED THIS FOR SO LONG"

"THEN SHOW ME"

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yeah, you're right but we need to know if you're really pregnant" My face heated at the word.

"Don't jinx it Kirito-kun, I'm scared. I'm not ready yet" She said and buried her face on my neck.

"I'm sorry love, all is well" I replied and continued to rub circles on her back.

 _What if she's really pregnant? I know deep in my heart that I'm going to take responsibility. It's her parents I'm not so sure about. I can take care of my own parents. I know they'll understand"_ I thought.

We sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Pondering about what we'll do for what's to come.

"You good?" I asked and fixed her hair.

"Yeah, thank you for assuring me"

"No problem, I'm always here with you and for you love"

"Umm, will you be the one to buy the umm…pregnancy test?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who impregnated me duh"

"We don't even know if you're carrying yet and it's not like you didn't want to do it 2 weeks ago"

"Still, it was both our decision to do it and you're the father and you're buying me the test"

"B-But-"

"No buts soon to be. Go!"

"You just said to not jinx it earlier"

I let out a defeated sigh and got up from the bed. Took my wallet from my bag and gave Asuna a brief kiss.

"I'll be back, wait for me?"

"I will daddy!" She replied

"Don't you think now's not the time to make jokes?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it love. Now go and hurry back before I start panicking again" She replied and ushered me outside the room

" _This is going to be really embarrassing"_ I thought as I headed out

 **ASUNA'S POV**

"Asuna? Are you okay in there?" Kirito asked through the bathroom door. I had the Pregnancy stick in my hands, waiting for the result that looked like years to come.

"Asuna?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hold on"

"Can I come in?"

"No! Just wait there!"

"This is giving me so much anxiety babe. I can't take it any longer" Kirito replied, he'd been anxious the moment he got back from buying the test, muttering words like how hard it was to keep a straight face when he was paying for it.

"You're not the only one. Just calm down will ya?"

"Alright, Alright"

My alarm set off, informing me that it was time to check the result. I gulped and held my breath for what's about to come. Kirito heard the alarm and hurried to the door, knocking like there was no tomorrow. I picked the test up and I wasn't prepared, I thought I was but I wasn't. My heart was in my throat and my eyes started to water.

"Asuna? What did it say?"

I opened the door not answering him. I looked into his eyes and he hugged me as tight as he could. Showering me with words of assurance. Rubbing my back and kissing my head every 2 minutes or so.

"Kazuto-kun?"

"Yeah? I'm right here. You don't have to be afraid"

"We're-"

"We're what love?"

"We're not pregnant" I said as I looked into his eyes as they widened and his mouth hanging open.

"Wait what?"

"You heard me"

"It's negative?"

"Yeah"

"Don't do that to me! You scared me with your crying!" Kirito said with tears in his eyes and hugged me again and I sat us both down on the bed.

"You're the one who assumed"

"What else was I supposed to assume when you look like a mess after seeing the result?" He said and chuckled on the skin of my neck.

"I was crying out of relief"

"Oh god babe, let's not do it ever again!" Kirito muttered

"What? Have sex?" I asked, _"Was he really sure?"_ I thought

"Yeah" he replied seriously. I was hoping for a chuckle to follow but it looked like what had happened today got him more scared than I was.

"Are you sure about that?"

"On second thought, I take it back" he replied and placed small kissed on my collarbone

"I knew you'd say that" I chuckled and laid down on the bed with Kirito on top of me still hugging me with his face snuggled in between my breasts.

"Let's not tell a word to our future children on how irresponsible we were" He said

"I agree. We don't want them to think how much we didn't want to have a family yet. I'm pretty sure they'd understand" I replied

"We have Yui" he muttered

"Yeah, she kept pleading me about getting a sibling though" I said and brushed my hands on Kirito's head. The relief washed through us and drained us of our energy.

"What'd you say?"

"I said it was up to her father"

"I'd love to give Yui a sibling" He said and lifted his head up from my chest and looked me deep in the eyes. His black orbs burning my chestnut ones and spoke.

"I'd love to have you as the mother of my children" he smirked

"Soon love" I replied and giggled.

"I know. We can wait" He replied, kissed my neck and tucked his head back to where it had been. I closed my eyes and dreamed of the future we desired together.

"Don't want something like this to happen again" I said

"We'll be extra careful next time" He said and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back with as much passion as he did. Our tongues gliding over each other fighting for dominance. We parted for air and smiled, we both took deep breaths and uttered "I love you" at the same time.

"Next time you say?"

"You heard me woman" he replied and kissed me hungrily


	14. Chapter 14 - Winter Fun

**LIZ'S POV**

The day is new and it's going to be a long one. Christmas break was nearing its end and having to go to school without ending the break properly was itching me to do something memorable. So I texted the girls, asking them if they were free and up for a night out.

{Let's meet up at the East Garden of the Imperial Palace. I have something hot cooking up. Go will ya?}

{Sent to: Asuna; Sinon; Silica; Sugu; Argo; Sasha; Yulier}

I pressed the "send" button and smirked as I did so.

" _Tonight's going to be unforgettable"_ I thought to myself

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

It was almost 5 PM when Asuna was dropped off by Kirito.

"Call me when you guys are done, okay?"

"I will, thanks love"

"Okay, I'm off. Be careful and I love you"

"I love you more"

She gave Kirito one last tight hug, a quick kiss and waved good bye at him. He'd pick her up later. Suguha couldn't come, she was spending the night with her school friends but it was okay, there were more days to spend still.

"Liz!" Asuna yelled and waved at her best friend who was waiting for her and the rest to arrive at the entrance of the East Garden of the Imperial Palace. The two hugged the moment they neared each other.

"Where's Sugu?"

"She couldn't come"

"Why?"

"She had other plans"

"Ooh, what are those plans? She didn't perhaps have a boyfriend during Christmas Eve?" Liz added jokingly

"Oh no! Kirito wouldn't allow it" Asuna replied and let out a soft giggle. Kirito can be very protective when it comes to family. Especially towards his little sister Suguha.

"Eh? He's like that with you too" Liz smirked. She loved teasing the couple. It was just such a waste not to. Asuna and Kirito's faces whenever she or Klein teased them were always worth it.

"Yeah, even though he's a year younger than me. He can be very possessive sometimes"

"Hey Asuna, since Kirito isn't with us for the night. How about we go drinking and have a blast?"

"What are you talking about Liz? Kirito would be okay with it. It's my mom you're going to have to deal with"

"Eh, nevermind then"

And just as they finished their conversation, Liz received a message from Silica. Informing her that she wouldn't be able to attend their "Night Out". Liz brought up her phone for Asuna to read.

"It's understandable if Silica can't come. She's young and her parents wouldn't allow it" Asuna stated

"Yeah but we're missing 2 people now. I was hoping we could all spend the night together"

"We can spend it together some other time Liz" Asuna assured

"Yeah, Yeah" Liz replied

A few minutes passed and Sinon arrived

"Sinonon! Over here!" Asuna called out to her

"Sorry I'm late guys" Sinon apologized the moment she caught up with them

"It's okay, Sasha and Yulier aren't here yet too"

"You don't have any other plans for today Sinon?" Liz asked

"I wouldn't be here if I had any now would I?" Sinon replied, smiling. Having friends like the gang was a blessing to her so she enjoyed and treasured every moment she could have with them.

"Good, because Silica and Suguha couldn't come"

"Why?"

"Suguha's spending the day with her high school classmates and Silica with her family" Asuna replied

"Ahh, okay. So just us 4 then?"

"Yep!" Asuna replied

"Yeah" Liz followed

Another few minutes passed and Sasha arrived. They introduced Sasha to Sinon, since they never really met and got to know each other yet. Same goes for Yulier.

"Sasha, Meet Sinon. Sinon, Meet Sasha" Liz said

"It's nice to meet you Sasha-sensei" Sinon shook and bowed in front of Sasha

"Oh please. Just call me Sasha Sinon-san. No need for such formalities when we're going out to have fun" Sasha replied and gave Sinon and warm smile.

"Then, just call me Sinon" Sinon smiled back

"Sorry I'm so late guys!" Yulier called out to the group as she stopped to collect more air. She was running like crazy.

"Easy now Yulier-san. You're not that late" Asuna assured a breathless Yulier

"I'm not?" She asked

"You're not" Asuna replied

"Okay good. Phew!" Yulier exclaimed.

"Let me introduce to you the greatest sniper in GGO, Yulier meet Sinon" Asuna said and clasped her palms together, smiling from ear to ear.

"It's good to meet a fellow VR player. Hi Sinon, I'm Yulier" Yulier gave a warm smile similar to Sasha and Sinon couldn't feel any less comfortable.

"Same goes to you Yulier-san" Sinon replied and bowed down in front of the older woman

"Drop the formalities girl. We don't need that" Yulier replied and the whole gang let out a giggle.

"So where we going and what are we doing exactly?" asked Sasha

"To get wasted of course" Liz replied pumping her fist in the air

"Liz! I told you no!" Asuna exclaimed and folded her arms across each other below her chest.

"It's fine by me, it's been so long since I've had a night out with just girls" Yulier said

"Me too" Sasha added

"Well, if you're all fine with it then I'm fine with it too" Asuna said, puffing her cheeks and giving Liz a worried but piercing glare which the short haired took notice.

"Sinonon? Are you up for it?" Asuna asked the black haired girl took a while to process whatever they were planning to do

"Umm…Yeah" She replied, half worriedly and half confidently

"We're not being bad influences here. We're just trying to have fun, okay?" Liz said

"I didn't take it as bad influence. It's just…that it's my first time that's all" Sinon replied, scratching her arm and turning away from Liz.

"What? Getting wasted and going out with all girls?" Liz asked

"Both actually" Sinon replied

"We'll take care of you" Yulier assuring a worried looking Sinon

"We'll take it easy since it's your first time" Asuna said oblivious to her words and with that the girls started their day.

 ****3 hours later****

 **KIRITO'S POV**

I woke up from the loud buzzing coming from my phone, I picked it up and checked the caller. It was Liz, I stared at it confused at first and answered.

"Hello, Liz?" I asked bewildered.

" _What could've possibly happened for her to call at…an hour like this? WHAT?"_

My eyes bulged from the information I just saw _._

" _It's almost midnight and they're just calling now?"_

"Kirito! You need to come here now A-S-A-P!" Liz semi-shouted on the phone and I heard what seemed like Asuna, whining trying to get the phone from Liz.

" _Liz? Is that Kirito? Let me speak to him PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE"_

I heard from the background. My eyebrows meeting each other from confusion and utter apprehension.

" _Did she sounded drunk right now? Her mom is going to kill me"_

"Where are you guys? I'm heading there now"

"At Agils'" Liz replied and I readied to fetch my girl.

 ****20 minutes later****

I opened the door and hurriedly got inside Agil's café and what caught my eyes was something I never deemed to see ever in my life. A drunk Asuna. My put together, responsible, fearless princess is drunk. It took me a while to process what I was seeing and got to her as fast I could.

"Oh Kirito-kun dearest! You made it just in time" She cooed as I got in front of her.

She started wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Whispering what seemed like things we'd do far in the future. My face turned red from her words and I gulped. I scanned the room and saw an exhausted Sinon and Sasha, sleeping on the table. A crying Yulier and Liz trying to comfort her. I picked Asuna up by the waist and she obliged to wrap her legs around me. She started messing with my hair and I tried my best to swat her arms from my face.

"Asuna. Stop it" I said sternly

"Kirito-kun you're no FUN" She huffed at me and started nipping on my neck.

More tempting as it was, I was far too eager to bring her home safe than to give her what she "thinks" she wants right now. I hoisted her up so that I was now carrying her in a princess hug and she squirmed in my arms. I approached Liz while carrying Asuna and spoke.

"Liz? What did you do?" I demanded

"What? Why is it instantly my fault?" she asked back. Comforting a now sleeping Yulier

"Who else am I going to ask then? I shot back looking at Sinon, Sasha and Yulier who were now passed out drunk.

"Her mom is going to be so pissed to find her princess all drunk and improper" I quickly added as I tried to keep Asuna still in my arms

"Look, we didn't plan for this to happen okay? She was so confident that she won't get drunk and when we got here at Agil's she kept drinking and she didn't listen to me"

"Where's Agil?" I asked

"Kirito-kun? Let's go somewhere private puhleeeaasseee" Asuna whispered into my ear and I tried my best to ignore her sweet, seductive voice.

"He went out with his wife" Liz replied.

"I'm going to call Klein. He has a car and hopefully we can drop all of you to your houses" I said and Liz nodded in agreement.

"What about your bike?" Liz asked

"I'll just leave it here and retrieve it tomorrow. I can't drive that thing with Asuna like this" I replied and Liz understood.

I put Asuna down on the chair but her hands were clinging on my collar so tightly that I had to talk sweet words for her to comply.

"Babe? Listen to me please" I said as I stared into her droopy eyes

She gave out a weak but amused smile at me and started giggling.

"Asuna? Babe, let go of my collar so that I can set you down" I pleaded as I grasped her arms wrapping around me tightly.

"NO!" She retorted!

"Carry me Kirito-kun please!"

I sighed and picked her up in a bridal carry. She was starting to get heavier so I sat down on the chair instead.

I looked at Liz who was checking up on Sinon and Sasha.

"Why are you still standing though? I asked

"M-Me?" Liz replied

"Yeah, who else?"

"Well, let's just say I have high alcohol tolerance" She replied

"Good thing, because we'd all be dead if you were drunk like them too"

"Kirito-kun?"

"Yeah Asuna?"

 _Hi-ccup_ \- "I want to go to a love hotel with you right now! Pleassseee Kirito pleaaassee it's been so long" Asuna said and the blood ran up to my face as I avoided Liz's burning glare. _"Fuck! Why did she have to say that right now?"_

"Ahem!" Liz coughed

"She has no knowledge as to what she's blabbering about Liz" I said, sweating bullets evident on my face

"Yeah right" Liz said sarcastically

"I've got my eye on you Kirigaya"

"Of course I wouldn't! You can trust me 100%" I replied and took my phone out to text Klein

{Are you still awake? I need your help. Meet me at Agils and bring your car ASAP}

I hit send and put my phone back on my pocket. Asuna, who was surprisingly energetic earlier was all too ready to succumb to the power of alcohol. I looked at her sleepy expression and pulled back her messy hair away from her face. She gave out an annoyed grunt, swatted my hand away and spoke.

"Don't touch me hooman! I have a boyfriend!" She said

I was taken aback to her words. She was well aware of my presence earlier. She even whispered lustful things to me and now she's completely forgotten that I'm the one carrying her.

"Oh really?" I asked, waiting for her reply. Whatever it was going to be, it'll be hilarious but I was wrong again.

"Yeah, and I intend to be faithful to him for the rest of my life so let go of me fool!" She said as she struggled to loosen herself from my grip.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. _"I'm the luckiest dork ever"_

"You are being faithful to him love. It's me, Kirito" I said as I tried to gently place a kiss on her burning red cheek.

"Lies! Lies I say!" She said and moved her head away from me.

"Alright, Alright. Calm down and just close your eyes" I told her and soon enough she slowly drifted to sleep.

10 minutes later and Klein arrived at Agil's and helped me and Liz carry the girls to his car. We locked the café knowing and informed Agil that we're heading home. Hopefully he'd understand, I know he will.

"Where to first?" Klein asked, smirking at me and Asuna's position at the back of the car. She was straddling me, her face nuzzled warmly on neck since she didn't want to sit on my lap and face the head rest on the front seat.

"Yulier first, Sasha next and then Sinon" Liz replied

"What about Asuna?" Klein asked

"I'm taking her home tomorrow since she can't come home looking like this right now. Drop Liz after Sinon and then drop me off last Klein" I spoke

"Okay! Got it" Klein replied and started driving to our first destination.

"Thanks Klein!" I said as I carried Asuna outside the car and started walking towards the front porch. I gave Klein one final wave and opened the door to the house. I locked the door and slowly made my way up the stairs. Suguha, who awoken from her sleep got out from her room and looked at me confused.

"Onii-chan?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Shhh! It's okay. Onee-chan just got drunk. She's staying here for the night" I replied

"Okay, but don't forget to tell mom and nee-chan's mom and dad" She said and got back to her room.

" _Oh right! I forgot to text them!"_

I placed a sleeping Asuna on my bed and got out her night gown she usually leaves behind for whenever we have unexpected sleep overs. I hoisted her body upwards so she was now sitting on the bed and proceeded to take her blouse off her.

"Don't touch me!" She said angrily

"I'm just going to change you to more comfortable clothes love" I said with a heavy sigh. She's being too difficult right now. I am never getting her drunk ever.

I unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders and unclasped her bra with my eyes closed. Although I've seen Asuna in all her naked glory, it just didn't feel right to see her so vulnerable without her consent so I tried my best to slip the night gown on her with my eyes shut. Once done, I took her jeans off and positioned her properly on the bed, making her face the wall to avoid her falling on the floor if she ever moves too much.

I sat on the bed and let out a tired sigh, took my phone out and started texting her mom and dad.

{Good Evening Mr. & Mrs. Yuuki. I know it's late but I wanted to let you know that Asuna is safe with me at home. She fell asleep and wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I try. I apologize for informing you at this hour. I fell asleep after her too. I'll drop her off first thing tomorrow}

I yawned and felt two arms wrap around my midsection. I turned around and Asuna had a peaceful look on her face. I took my clothes off except my boxers and got in the bed next to her. I pulled her to me and she mumbled in her sleeping state.

"I love you" She said

"I love you more my princess" I whispered and kissed her head. Thank god she's not the kind to puke when drunk or else it'd be a sleepless night for me.


	15. Chapter 15 - Coming Along

"Coming Along"

The family of four were enjoying their Saturday morning together at home. Kazuto was done with his little project for work and decided to just spend the rest of his day lounging at home with his two princesses and his lovely wife who is 8 months and 3 weeks pregnant now.

Yui and Strea both laying on their stomachs watching TV and Asuna was laying on the couch knitting a small sock for their soon to be baby brother. As Kazuto went down he was greeted by two big grins and a sweet smile from his daughter's and his wife.

"How was the project dear?" Asuna asked, putting away the little sock and adjusted herself to a sitting position as Kazuto sat on the couch beside her.

"All done, hit a few snags but I pushed through" Kazuto replied with a yawn and a long stretch.

"Now that you're all done, the girls are meaning to ask you something"

"Eh? Is that so?" Kazuto bent down on the floor and playfully ruffled the girl's hair. Their father never missed an opportunity to exasperate them. That's just how he is, no matter how tired he is from work.

"Dad, can we stay at home for when little brother comes?" Yui asked, standing up and sitting on her father's lap. Strea followed suit as well and Asuna just looked the three, her eyes sparkling.

"What about school?" Kazuto asked his eldest.

"School can wait" – "Yeah school can wait" both girls said in unison pumping their fists up in the air. Eliciting a giggle from their mom and dad.

"What do you think dear?" Kazuto asked his wife with a knowing look on his face.

"Hmm, they can skip at least 1 or 2 days if they really want to" Asuna answered as she bent down, grabbing a hold of her husband's shoulder for support. As she got to a crossed legged sitting position on the floor, the girls huddled closer to their mother and placed both their hands on their mother's swollen belly.

"Oh little bro kicked" Strea exclaimed, with a giggle. Her eyes focusing on her small hands.

"He's excited to come out since he's heard that we'll be there for him when he does" Yui shared as she too roamed her hands to feel an upcoming kick.

"Now, girls. I know you want to be there for your little brother and I but just for 2 days okay?" Asuna said. The girls can get too concerned for their mother and little brother. Ever since she and Kazuto had announced that a family member is on the way the two girls were quick to help her out even though sometimes she does need the helping hand yet – but she knows their intentions are pure and good.

The two pondered about it for a bit but soon accepted it, they will just have to make the best out of the 2 days that they will have. They can still be there for him before and after school anyways.

"Now that that's settled, how about some lunch?"

"I'll help" Kazuto stood up, carrying Strea. Strea was still 5 years old while Yui was nearing her 10th birthday soon. Kazuto would sometimes sling Yui on his shoulder to annoy her but now that she's too big to be carried, Strea was going to be spoiled for a bit in her place. Not that Yui was ever spoiled to begin with. Both Yui and Strea may act like kids but they do have minds of adults thanks to their AI roots. Both have had their share of their father's antics. Their mom on the other hand shows her love for both in her motherly ways. Their dad is just different that way.

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Okay up you go woman" Kazuto said as he waited for his wife, extending his free arm to support her stand up but something was wrong. At first he just shook the feeling but seeing Asuna wince in pain was not something to be taken lightly.

"Mommy? – "Mom?"

"Dear? Is something wrong?" Kazuto asked, concern evident. Asuna winces again as she attempts to stand but to no avail she decided to sit back down. Panting heavily she lifted her head and locked eyes with her husband and opened her mouth.

"HE'S COMING"-

 ** _Hello everyone! I know, I know! I apologize! I got caught up with work and it just so happen that I got that old flare back. Now I will not be promising continuous uploads but expect them every now and then. R &R to keep me going!_**


End file.
